Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir: The Master Files
by SonicRebelHD
Summary: The Miraculous have been around for many millennia and no one knows who made the Miracle Box or the Miraculous themselves until now. Marinette/Ladybug and Adrian/Cat Noir having met a new friend Corrin Yealof, must dive deeper into the History of the Miraculous in order to see if their new friend is truly friend or foe or for Marinette a new guy to be in love with.
1. Chapter 1

Miraculous The Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir: The Master Files.

Hi SonicRebelHD here bringing you my first fanficion which is about none other than Ladybug and Cat Noir and a character of my own creation. I hope you all like it, I have a plot for this whole thing but I'll need help with figuring out some of the villains who'll be appearing so leave a comment in letting me know who you want to be ackumatized and what name and powers they should have. Btw the POV will change every so often and if I don't get suggestions I'll be pulling powers from other sources to use like in this chapter. Now enjoy ^^

Chapter 1

The Sage

(Pov Ladybug\ Marinette)

Marinette grumbled as she made her way to school, eyes half open and droopy from the long night she had saving Paris yet again from an acumatized villain. Cat Noir helped but even with his help it took long into the night to finally capture the acuma and end the whole fiasco and she didn't even sleep well after that!

Tiky (her quami) just kept trying to chear her up which worked... a little but not enough to fully wake her up. "Sorry Tiky," She apologized as she noticed the defeated look on her face.

"I appreciate your effort but last night was rough!" She groaned as she walked up the steps to her school trying to psych herself before entering class.

"Its ok, you've been working so hard I understand why you're tired," Tiky whispered.

"But maybe if you talked to Adrian then you-"

"Ahhhh please don't finish that sentence!" Marinette whispered in a rush, her face going crimson. Tiky just giggled at her as she walked into her class with everyone waiting for her. Alya waved at her with a huge smile on her face, she wore her normal brown patterned shirt and jeans looking as ecstatic as ever. But then her eyes laid themselves upon Adrian and she felt her heart start to pick up the pace.

His fare blond hair seemed so perfect for him, with his oh so beautiful emerald green eyes that seemed to pierce her very heart. He smiled at her in greeting which she returned in kind; she has gotten better with being around him without stuttering and doing her usual routine of making a fool of herself but she could never stop her heart from nearly popping out her chest when he paid her any attention.

She sat down in her usual spot by Alya who gave her a knowing smirk instantly making Marinette go pink in the face.

"You're getting better." Alya surmised as Marinette laughed. But before she could answer her teacher Miss Bustier got everyones attention.

"I know this is early class but I'd like to introduce a new student into our class today." She announced which instantly got everyone seated and waiting for more. "I know its a little late in the year but he just moved to Paris a week ago so his parent enlisted him as so as they were settled." She explained as she nodded her head towards the door which opened to reveal the new student who was almost as breathtaking as Adrian.

He was tall, with wild golden blond hair and confident saphire blue eyes. He wore a blue shirt and black khaki pants which made him look like a full time model, his face was as dashing as Adrian but it had a more mature look which instantly made Marinette's cheeks flush but his demeanor was definitely not expected for someone so handsome. He looked realy nervous: his hands slightly shook, sweat trickled down his brow, and his eyes also showed fear like he was in the worst place in the world.

Miss Bustier nudged him forward with a warm smile on her face which seemed to calm him down a little before he cleared his throat. "Um, my name is Corrin Yealof and I'm glad to be joining this class, I hope we can all be friends." He said with a bow.

"Nice to meet you!" Everyone said with excitement.

"Now please take the seat on the far right if you don't mind." Miss Bustier said as Corrin nodded before he went to his seat shaking hands with a couple of class mates before seating himself.

"Wow! He's good looking." Alya whispered with a slight blush as they both glanced at him, who was looking a little more comfortable now then when he first arrived. "Alya think about Nino." Marinette pointed out.

"Don't worry about that I was only stating a fact." She said as Marinette shrugged before class began.

The bell rang as Marinette stretched, it hade been a very long school day and she was ready to officially meet Corrin. She turned around to look at him to see him hard at work on something. She walked over to him and peaked over his shoulder to see their homework for the day almost completed!

'More like finishing something' She thought with amazement as he continued to work at an incredible rate. "You know its creepy if you just watch me without saying anything." He said which caught Marinette by surprise. "I'm sorry!" She apologized as he chuckled.

"Don't worry about it." He brushed off as he finished. He stretched then turned towards her and she almost let a blush escape her cheeks.

"Ok, whats up?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I-I just wanted to introduce myself, My name is Marinette Dupain-Chang." She said as she smiled.

"It's a pleasure." He said with a smile.

There was awkward silence between them for a little bit before Marinette mentally planted her heels, "So I was wondering, where did you live before coming here?"

"Oh I lived in America, but I do have to say Paris is amazing!" He said which made her laugh.

"I've never been to America before, whats it like, how are the cities, is it loud, is it crazy?" She started as her energetic self took over. He laughed before saying, "It's cool, they're big, yes and sometimes." He answered. She smiled at his easy going nature, he was almost identical to Adrian and she wasn't making a fool of herself, in fact he seemed to appreciate her enthusiasm in a different way then her friends did, it was like he needed the laugh.

"Why come to Paris there are other places that are more interesting then here." She asked.

"Ohh am I not welcome here?" He asked which caused Marinette to freeze up. "Noooo I didn't mean that I-" She began in a rush before he burst out laughing making her look at him in confusion.

"I was pulling your chain Marinette," He laughed as she laugh nervously. "Anyway I came because my-" He paused, his smiled faded slightly as he looked down at his hands. She looked at him with worry, maybe it was a touchy subject she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

"You don't have to answer that sorry to pry." She said with a frown. He just shook his head as he made what looked like a forced smile which made her worry even more. As he opened his mouth to speak, their classroom door opened as Cloe and Adrian came in.

Cloe was Marinette's pain in the butt classmate who was also her rival in her conquest for Adrian's love, her long blond hair was held up in a ponytail as she walked towards them, a frown on her face as Adrian trailed behind waving at Marinette who waved back with a smile.

"Aw I guess me being the first to officially meet him was taken." Adrian joked as he smiled towards Corrin.

"I'm Adrian Agress nice to meet cha." He said with a grin as Corrin nodded towards him with a smile of his own. Cloe just stood there inpatient taping her foot as she glared at Marinette and Corrin before she walked up to him with a frown, "I'm sorry but we should be going." She said in her smug attitude as she hugged Adrian which made Marinette almost blow a fuse.

"Come on Adricans you said we could go watch a movie after we say hi to the new kid." Cloe wined as Adrian frowned slightly then looked at them apologized.

"Besides why would you want to hang with a loser like him when you can hang with fabulous me?" She continued which made Marinette want to strangle her on the spot.

Adrian frowned at that, looking at Cloe like she said a bad word. "Cloe!" Marinette and Adrian criticized at the same time making Marinette blush but only slightly.

"Oh come on!" Cloe exclaimed with an abashed look, "You can't seriously be thinking that Cor-something is that cool do you just look at him doing his homework already like the nerd he is!" She insulted.

"Besides my daddy bought two tickets to see a movie that just came out, you wouldn't want to miss that would you?"

Marinette was just about to reek havoc when Corrin just stood up and started gathering his things, "Wait where are you going?" Adrian asked before Marinette as he walked past them and placed his homework on the teachers desk.

"Sorry f-family called I have to go, enjoy the movie." He said in a rush as he ran out the door. Marinette's face turned crimson with fury but right as she was about to speak her mind, Adrian beat her too it. "Seriously Cloe! Are you so self centered that you insult someone who might have want to be your friend!" Adrian fumed with a voice that made both Marinette and Cloe shy away from him.

"No wonder you don't have many friends." He sighed.

"What do you mean! Everyone adores me." Cloe countered as she stomped out of the room leaving Adrian alone with Marinette.

Adrian rubbed the back of his head as he shyly turned towards her, giving her butterflies. "Sorry about that outburst, Cloe is just infuriating sometimes." Adrian apologized.

Marinette quickly shook her head, "No need to be sorry, I'm glad you did that because if you didn't I would have exploded." Marinette explained in a rush as Adrian smiled at her. "Well theres always tomorrow to hang with Corrin, maybe we should invite him to do something," Adrian said as Marinette's mind quickly got excited about hanging out with Corrin and Adrian.

"Yea maybe since he's new to Paris we could show him around." She thought aloud. "Thats a great idea!" Adrian exclaimed with made her giggle.

"Ok we'll get his number tomorrow then we'll uh," Adrian started,

"Tell him to met us in front of my place, then after that," Marinette continued,

"We'll show him around as he make our way to the Eiffel Tower!" They both concluded at the same time making them laugh at their antics.

"K sounds like a plan, let me know what if you have anymore ideas see you tomorrow." Adrian said as he grabbed his bag, and waved goodbye before leaving.

Marinette was bursting with excitement as she quickly grabbed her bag and rushed home, she had plans to make and she was going to make them perfect.

(Somewhere off in Paris)

Hawk Moth chuckled in the darkness as he sensed the growing of a very powerful negative emotion, making the butterflies that were scattered around him fly around him in anticipation.

"Ahhh that feeling of loss, I know it well and soon this feeling of loss will be my gain." He said wickedly as he held out his hand as a butterfly landed on it. He embedded the insect with his dark power corrupting the pure white butterfly and changing its color to a purplish black.

"Now go my little akuma and evilize him!" He said as the akuma flew off into the afternoon sun.

(Corrin POV)

Corrin sighed as he walked down the streets of Paris, thinking about the only things that he ever lost but that cost him everything. He pulled out a locket and clicked it open to see the only two people who loved him but were no more, his mom and dad. He was only ten when they died and ever since, he had lived in the streets, worked at any job that could get him money just even a little pocket change and saved up to go to school. It took him seven years but he managed to do it but the pain was still there and with him being reminded of it at school it came back full force.

Corrin crumbled to the floor as the first tear he shed in over five years flowed down his face, clutching his locket with all he had. But then a black thing with wings landed on his locket and disappeared in a flash of darkness. Instantly Corrin's feeling of sorrow intensified as he saw a figure in a purple suit with a mask smirking at him.

"Hello Corrin I am Hawk Moth, I can give you powers so you can forget your sorrow but in return you have to do something for me." Hawk Moth said as his words resonated in Corrin mind. Corrin smirked with an evil look in his eyes as he stood up darkness flowing through his body like an adrenalin rush.

"You can give me any powers?" Corrin asked as a thought formed in his head.

"Yes now what power would you desire?"

"Look into my mind and you'll find out." Corrin answered back.

Hawk Moth frowned at him but then he smiled as he started to laugh evily. "Hahahaha, excellent this will do most nicely now in return for these power you must get Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous' do we have a deal?" Hawk Moth asked as he closed his fist in triumph.

"Most definitely." Corrin growled as darkness overtook him.

(Marinette's POV)

Marinette squealed into the pinkish orange sky as she thought about the exciting plans that she had for tomorrow with Adrian and Corrin the hottest guys on campus. She had to admit though that getting to know them more was the most exciting part, being able to find out what Adrian likes to making a new friend a very good looking one at that.

She just smiled her goofy smile as Tiky sat on her shoulder smiling at her. "You know this could be your chance to confess to Adrian." Tiky informed as Marinette's face took on a new pink color.

"I can't do that Tiky," Marinette said as Tiky giggled,

"I mean it, I can't make Corrin the third wheel. He's the whole reason why we're doing this." She explained as Tiky just smiled. She looked up at the sky again and noticed a pearly white feather was gliding towards her in such an elegant way that it almost seem to be hypnotizing her. She was just about to reach for it when Tiky's voice broke her concentration.

"Get away from that!"

Marinette quickly jumped away from it, looking at Tiky in surprise.

"What is it Tiky, its just a feather."

"It's not just a feather, it was putting you to sleep!" Tiky explained in alarm.

Marinette looked at her blankly, it was putting her to sleep? But then she remembered the feeling of being hypnotized as a feeling of drowsiness. "Thats right I was feeling drowsy," She thought as she looked around to see other people just sleeping on the ground which was definitely not normal.

"Ok Tiky Spots On!" She said and instantly she became Ladybug.

After transforming she picked up the feather and examined it. She didn't seem to be sleepy this time, 'My suit's probably negating its effects.' Ladybug thought as she threw her yo-yo to the nearest pipe and launched herself in search of the cause.

After a while of searching she landed on a rooftop and looked around but she didn't see anything again. She was just about to contact Cat Noir when he showed up right beside her.

"You called Bugaboo?" He asked in a joking tone.

"I was just about to, have you seen anything that would cause the whole city falling asleep." She asked as he shook his head in defeat. Ladybug sighed as she looked around hoping to she a lead or something that she could go on. But then a shiver went up her spin, forcing her to turn around to see the culprit.

He wore what looked like a ninja costume that was black and blue, with his face covered by a black mask. His face was a light purple color but the intense blue eyes looked realy familiar.

He crossed his arms as he cleared his throat which surprised Cat making him jump in place and turn around to look at him.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir I am called The Sage and I've come to make a proposition with you two." Sage said in a soothing voice.

Ladybug tensed as he started spinning her yo-yo in defense as Cat took a fighting stance. "Ok what do you want?" Cat asked as he leaned on his cane.

"I've come for your Miraculous' but if you give them to me now I won't destroy this wonderful city." He said in a nonchalant tone that made Ladybug's mind tingle in recognition.

"Not a chance Sage!" Ladybug declared as she threw her yo-yo but missed as Sage dodged with ease. Cat quickly followed up with a swing of his weapon but the attack was parried perfectly as Sage seemed to flow as the fight progressed. Ladybug and Cat did everything they could to at least hit him but they never made any good contact as he either dodged or countered perfectly.

But he got a couple of good hits in, landing a solid punch to Cat's jaw, and Ladybug's stomach making them stagger in pain.

"He's good my lady, Im not sure we can defeat him by normal means." Cat informed as he clutched his stomach.

"Alright its time for Lu-,"

"Not so fast," Sage said as he did some weird things with his hands before he stoped and took a deep breath. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Justu!" He shouted before he blew at the tips of his fingers which for some weird reason shot a huge ball of fire at them.

"Cat scatter!" Ladybug shouted as they both jumped away from the blast.

The fire ball smashed into a building almost destroying it completely which made Ladybug's stomach tighten in fear. Sage chuckled at them as he lifted his right hand into the air.

"Now give me your earrings and ring before I show you true destruction." He said as his eyes glanced up.

Ladybug and Cat both looked up at to her horror saw a huge rock that looked to be the size of the Eiffel Tower just hovering above them! 'This has got to be an illusion, theres no way anythings that powerful' She thought with a smirk as she relaxed.

"Oh come on you can't expect us to believe thats real." She said with a confidant smile, but her smile faded as his eyes showed amusement.

"Be my guest hit my Planetary Devastation with your yo-yo I'm sure it'll all work out." Sage dared with an evil glint to his eye.

She glared at him as she threw her yo-yo at the planet but instead of going through it, it bounced off! She couldn't believe it, it was real and it was big enough to whip out all life in Paris, she had to think of something fast or nothing would be able to save them.

She glanced at Cat who looked at her with fear in his eyes but with his goofy smile plastered on his face. He still believed in her, and that was enough to get her back into the fighting spirit.

"You're bluffing, you wouldn't destroy Paris." She claimed hoping what she said was true.

"Im as serious as Hawk Moth is about getting your Miraculous'," He said and she believed him.

"I'm the only thing thats keeping this city from destruction so if you give me your Miraculous you won't have to feel the pain I go through everyday!" He said which made Ladybug's mind go into over drive.

"What hurts so bad that you would destroy Paris for it?" She asked hoping to stall time so she could come up with a plan.

There was silence as they stared at each other each not seeming to back down in the slightest.

"I lost my family," Sage confessed making Ladybug relax slightly.

"I don't have anyone, I'm all alone and now if you don't hand over what I asked for I'll make sure you feel the same pain I feel...The pain off losing a loved one." He growled as her eyes widened in fear.

"Everyone in Paris is asleep thanks to a justu I performed before you arrived so now they can't escape." He explained as Ladybug trembled at the thought of losing her loved ones, her mom, her dad, her friends, Adrian.

She gritted her teeth as she launched her yo-yo at Sage who barely dodged her strike.

"Alright have it your way." Sage said as he dropped his hand and the planet started to descended.

"Cat destroy it! I'll keep him busy." She ordered as she launched herself at Sage ready to fight with everything she had.

"On it!" he said as he used his cane to launch himself upwards.

Ladybug attacked with a ferocity that she never new she had, pushing Sage back as he dodged and tried to counter but she never let him keeping the pressure on. She then kicked with all her might at his masked head but missed and hit something different something metal! She realized her mistake as Cat's pole flipped in the air making him fall and she stood at utter bewilderment at what happened.

She was outsmarted and now the destruction of Paris was her fault and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She then felt a stong hand around her throat as she gasped trying to break free but to no avail as Sage caught Cat's neck before he hit the ground making him gag as tears welled up in his eyes.

He stared at them both before saying, "Now I'll save you so you can watch your city and all your loved ones die."

He then span and threw them as hard as he could so that they could only watch as the planet crashed into Paris making the sky shake as they flew to who knows where.

There you have it, thats the end to part 1 of the Sage's attack. I hope you all enjoyed, and if you have any heros or villian ideas let me know and I'll see what I can do. Just so you know I plan on adding a new chapter ever one to two weeks so by Thursday of next week I plan to upload another chapter but if it doesn't come out by then, I'm most likely busy IRL. So again I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you all have a great day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone SonicRebelHD here with another installment of my story. Just so you guys know, I'm still working on chapter 3 so that might take longer to get uploaded than this one did but I hope you enjoy ^^.

Chapter 2

A Piece to an Unsolvable Puzzle

(POV Ladybug)

Ladybug groaned as she opened her eyes and remembered everything that happened. She quickly got up and looked around, everything was looked fine until she looked up and saw smoke everywhere. She almost lost it, her eyes tearing up as fears flooded into her mind. Was her family safe, were her friends ok, was Adrian and Corrin alive? She had no clue but all she knew was that Sage was going to get what was coming to him.

She was about to turn around until someone stoped her, "Don't turn around I'm not in costume." Said a voice that she assumed was Cat so she stayed put. She heard him say 'Claws Out!' before she saw him stand next to her with a grim expression on his face.

"Is the city that bad?" She asked as he looked at her with solemn eyes.

"The whole city is not destroyed but, most of it is and its pretty bad." Cat confirmed which made her hold her head in shame.

'Don't worry though once we win then you can fix everything with your lucky charm." He reassured as she looked at him with tears filling her eyes.

"How can you be so sure? Sage pretty much beat us without breaking a sweat, we aren't even sure where he has his ackuma and worst of all I'm not even sure that my charm can revive the dead." She ranted as tears flowed down her cheeks.

Cat looked at her with concern as he gave her a huge which she would of pushed off if it were normal but this time she took it in full as she hugged him back.

He pulled her off and gave her one of his goofy smiles before saying, "At least we can try right? Thats all we can do now." He reassured as she smiled, wiping her tears away.

Then the sound of clapping filled the air as Sage walked towards them making them go into battle stances.

"Aww so sweet and heartfelt I guess I have to take that away from you too don't I?" He said as he stoped.

"Not going to happen captain, Lucky Charm!" She called.

A big pot landed right in Ladybug's arms which confused the both of them. "Wait maybe its trying to tell you to go see Master Fu." Cat suggested as Ladybug caught on to what he was saying but hesitated, if she left them who knows what would happen, she could loss Cat and that was something she wasn't willing to do.

Then Cat put a hand on her shoulder with a warm smile on his face, "Go I'll hold him off." He said as he swung his pole around and got ready.

Ladybug nodded as she rushed off, if anyone had the answer Master Fu definitely would.

She was relived to see that Master Fu's house was unharmed as she walked up to his door before saying 'Spots off' and walking in with Tiky.

"Master Fu?" She called as Tiky rushed in.

"Ahhh Marinette! How can I be of service?" He asked as Wase greeted Tiky. "We have a big problem, most of Paris as been destroied and my lucky charm told me to ask you for help." She explained in a rush.

"Hmmm most of Paris is destroyed?" He thought aloud as he opened his curtain to reveal the destroyed city. "Ok thats a problem." He stated as he sat down and put his hand on his chin in thought. "Who's the ackumitised victim?" He asked

"I don't know who but he called himself The Sage." She explained which made Fu's eyes widen. "Did he do any weird signs with his hands?" He asked quickly which Marinette quickly nodded. He seemed to age rapidly as he looked into her eyes with worry.

"Does this mean-" Wase began and Fu nodded which made Wase go and sit on his shoulder. "Marinette the opponent you are facing is one of the most dangerous foes you'll ever face," He explained as Marinette listened intently.

"I'll explain more later but the best way to defeat him is to make sure he doesn't finish his hand signs, if he does he can perform powerful attacks."

"Yea like shoot huge fire balls at me." Marinette grumbled as Fu nodded.

"But what you also have to watch out for is his genjustu, which is basically an illusion."

"But what he did wasn't an illusion it was real!" She exclaimed.

"Ok an illusion isn't the right word, a genjustu is something that messes with your mind and your senses, touch, sound, taste, smelling, and sight so it won't go away until you know its fake." Fu explained quickly.

Marinette nodded as she quickly thanked him and ran out the door with Tiky close behind. "Spots On!" She yelled, transforming her into Ladybug and swung as fast as she could to where Cat and Sage were. "Please let me get there in time." She pleaded to herself.

(Cat Noir's POV Right after Ladybug left)

The tension was palpable in the air as Cat Noir and Sage eyed each other while Ladybug ran off to find Master Fu. There was something off with Sage that Cat couldn't put his finger on, it was like a feeling of recognition but where would he recognize someone like Sage in Paris. Sage seemed calm and collected as Cat and Ladybug gave it their all trying to fight him but there was nothing that they could do that even surprised him!

Cat just shook his head as he tightened his grip on his pole which just seemed to make Sage's eyes glint with amusement.

"To be honest Cat Noir I'm pretty impressed by your dedication and determination." Sage said as he walked up to a wall and leaned against it seeming to mock Cat.

"Why thank you but what did I do to earn that complement?" Cat asked as he kept his pole pointed towards Sage.

Sage just shook his head, "Your dedication to Ladybug is almost unthinkable in todays day and age, I should know I'm not loved anywhere." Sage said with such a serious tone that it hit Cat's heart strings. "Plus you were so determined to destroy my Planetary Devastation that even though I stoped you from completely destroying it you grazed it, which destroyed half of it." Sage explained which surprised Cat.

He couldn't even remember touching it let alone grazing it but the whole city wasn't destroyed so it must of been true. Then the insignia of Hawk Moth showed itself in front of Sage's eyes which brought Cat back into reality. After a couple of seconds Sage rolled his eyes, and got off the wall, cracked his knuckles then faced Cat.

"Patience is a virtue Hawk Moth, you'll get your prize." Sage said as the insignia disappeared.

"Sorry Cat Noir, you seem like a pretty cool cat but now you're going to have to die." Sage said as he lunged barely missing Cat as he jumped away and got ready as Sage continued his assault.

Cat did his best to keep Sage at bay but Sage was faster, stronger and smarter than Cat as he finally landed a blow on Cat that took the wind out of him. Cat clutched his stomach as he tried to get air into his lungs; he wasn't any normal ackumatised victim, it was like he was used to these powers which made him more confident and knowledgeable in his powers and his limits.

Cat then heard a sucking sound in the air which caught his attention, looking up Cat saw a fire ball coming his way! Cat quickly spun his pole which dispersed the fire, but when the fire disappeared Sage was right next to him ready to strike but this time Cat was prepared. As quickly as humanly possible Cat extended his pole which struck Sage right in the head sending him flying and hitting a wall.

As Cat approached while Sage was still dazed, he noticed a dark purple locket hanging from his neck, 'That must be where the ackuma is!' Cat thought as he dashed toward Sage. Cat made a grab for it but Sage got out of the way just in time then put his locket back into his ninja suit.

"All right Sage lets finish this up I have a new locket to give to my lady and I don't want to disappoint." Cat said as he readied himself for a Cataclysm. Sage just glared at him but then he took off his mask and Cat was dumbstruck. Sage\Corrin seethed as he clenched his fist in anger, but then calmed as he stared at Cat with a blank face.

Cat couldn't believe it, all of those things Sage was saying was really happening to Corrin, then how could he even get into school, was what he was experiencing true loneliness. It broke Cat's heart just thinking about it. "Corrin come on, you can't give in to it I know how i-"

"No, no you don't." He interrupted Cat as he held his right wrist looking at Cat.

"I've had true despair for seven years, now everyone will know what its like." Corrin finished as he tightened his grip on his wrist.

Cat's neck tingled as lightning seemed to envelop Corrin's right hand leaving the only sound in the air to be a loud chirping, like thousands of birds all at once.

"Cataclysm!" Cat shouted enveloping his hand in destructive energy. They stared at each other, for a little bit which made Cat realise something; if he doesn't win he could die but at least he'll go down fighting.

"Corrin! I have one request if you beat me." Cat shouted.

He nodded which made Cat sigh, "Can you tell Ladybug that I love her if I lose?" Cat asked as he got ready, swallowing the nervous lump in his throat. Corrin smiled for the first time after taking the mask off, as he got ready. "Sure best to not put an illusion on things before you die." He said, as he lunged.

Cat launched himself and thrust his Cataclysm into the lightning, then everything went black.

(Ladybug POV Present Time)

Ladybug swung as fast as she could, jumping multiple buildings at once trying to find Cat Noir. Her fears were overwhelming her as she headed toward the last place she saw him, she knew Cat Noir was find by himself but with this new enemy she wasn't about to relax and let anything bad happen. Plus there was the confusing concept of Master Fu's explanation of genjustus.

"How can I tell if its my imagination or reality?" She asked her self as she finally landed and saw Cat Noir but instantly froze. Sage was holding Cat Noir by the neck where he couldn't touch the floor; Cat's face was bruised badly as he just hung there almost lifeless as Sage just stared at her.

"Now, heres your last chance Ladybug, give me your miraculous or your last friend dies." Sage threatened as his hand sparked with electricity.

She couldn't find any words as she looked on helplessly at Cat hoping that he was just playing the possum game but he made no sign of him being conscious. Was this it, was it finally check mate for her? No, she wouldn't give up until the last card was played. But then a flicker of color caught her eye as she glanced at Sage's face; the darkness that surrounded him was shifting from Sage's to someone else's face which must of meant that he was fighting back against Hawk Moth's influence.

She steeled her nerves as she looked Sage straight in the eye and said, "I won't give you anything, I know your fighting against Hawk Moth so show him how strong you are!" She encouraged with a smile. But nothing happened, Sage just stared at her with feigned sadness.

"Poor Ladybug, trying to give yourself false hope," Sage sighed as he shook his head. "You should've took my offer when you had the chance but now say goodbye to your last loved one!" Sage shouted as his hand burst into lightning.

Time seemed to slow for Ladybug as she watched Sage's electrified hand slowly embed itself into Cat's chest and pierce his back, giving her a clear view of Sage's hand through his chest. He slowly pulled his hand out of Cat Noir's chest, then looked at her and vanished. Ladybug slowly walked towards Cat as tears started to slowly drip from her face.

Cat lay motionless as Ladybug finally knelt by him and wept. She placed a hand on Cat's face hoping to see one last smile, or even one of his goofy comments escape his mouth but nothing happened. "I'm sorry Cat Noir." Ladybug managed as she chocked up with grief, tears spilling onto his face. As the tears continued to flow, she dared a glance at the wound and she was absolutely disgusted.

The hole in Cat's chest didn't even have blood leaking from it, it was so dry. Knowing that Cat suffered through this willingly for her made losing him even worse, she lost her most trusted friend and now she was a check. Footsteps interrupted her grieving as she turned around to she Sage stop a couple of meters away from her. She clenched her fists in rage as she spun her yo-yo in defense; glaring at Sage, she made sure he wouldn't see Cat.

"Don't come any closer Sage!" She warned as he tilted his head.

"Cat asked me to deliver a message to you if he lost." Sage explained folding his arms. "I don't want to hear it! He'll tell me himself after I defeat you." Ladybug declared as she ran towards him but he just jumped over her head seeming to mock her.

"You can't expect to raise the dead, not even the Ladybug miraculous has the power to do that." Sage explained as he bent down and grabbed Cat's ring but Ladybug launched her yo-yo, making him jump away without the ring. "You don't know that I'll make sure Paris and everyone is safe no matter what!" Ladybug declared with as much confidence as she could muster.

Sage stared at her with something she couldn't recognize: admiration, awe, surprise, all three, she didn't know but as she looked at Sage the same disturbance happened again. The darkness that surrounded half of his face disappeared showing the same sapphire blue eyes and golden blond hair that she instantly recognized. 'Oh no Sage is Corrin!?' She thought with surprise and remorse. She looked at him closer to see the normal eye on Corrin's face kept look at her to looking towards his chest which crept her out but then and idea pooped into her head.

'Maybe he's trying to tell me something.' She thought as she looked closer to see an outline of an object on his chest which she instantly knew what it was. Corrin grunted as the darkness covered his face again leaving Sage in his place looking at her with confusion.

"Did I miss something you're looking at me funny." Sage said as he took a defensive stance. Ladybug smiled as she launched at Sage attacking his chest with everything she had. This time around Sage was having a hard time with her advances, him only able to dodge and block but was never able to make an attack which gave Ladybug new confidence. But as the battle progressed Sage began fighting back then finally landed a solid blow to her stomach which knocked the wind out of her and sent her flying into a building.

Ladybug clenched her teeth as she got up with pain racking her body from head to toe but as she looked for Sage everything around her wasn't the same as it was before but it was like it was before the planet size rock hit Paris, she even saw some people asleep on the street and Cat without his wound unconsious. 'So everything was an illusion!' She exclaimed in her head as she shook off her pain and got ready.

She saw Sage looking around in confusion before laughing which really made her stomach clench. "I wasn't expecting you to make me lose my concentration." Sage said as he started doing his weird hand signs again.

"So the city's destruction and Cat's death was all an illusion?" Ladybug asked as she spun her yo-yo. "Indeed it was, it was hard to fight while keeping my concentration against Cat Noir but I managed but with you, I had to focus on the fight or I could've lost." Sage explained as he stoped on a hand sign. "Corrin I know you're upset but you have to stop Hawk Moth is only out for himself, he doesn't want to help you get through your grief he only wants the miraculous." Ladybug pleaded hoping to get through to him.

But he only shook his head, "I'm not Corrin, I'm the Sage and now its time to put an end to this." Sage stated as he took a deep breath. "Fire Style: Phoenix Dragon Blast!" He shouted as he blew on his fingers and shot fire in the shape of a dragon at Ladybug. She quickly ran towards it and slid under then quickly threw her yo-yo at his chest making a loud crack and an ackuma fly from his shirt.

"No more evil doing for you little ackuma, time to de-evilize!" Ladybug shouted as she capture it, then waved goodbye to the pure white butterfly that emerged from her yo-yo. She then called her lucky charm and sent it into the air which instantly fixed everything back to the way it was. She walked up to the now de-evilized Corrin and knelt by his side, "Are you ok?" She asked with worry. Corrin didn't answer as he looked at the Eiffel Tower in the distance.

Ladybug walked around him looking at him with a concerned look on her face, putting her hand on his shoulder she shook him slightly which seemed to snap him out of it. "Oh, Ladybug sorry for being a bother." he said in a dejected tone. "It's ok, it wasn't your fault Hawk Moth is the one to blame." Ladybug said with a smile which to her delight made him smile.

Ladybug helped Corrin up and glanced at him with curiosity, "Corrin, was all that you said about your parents true?" She asked which made him flinch. Corrin nodded making Ladybug's heart break in two, when she met Corrin he seemed easy going and happy but he was just hiding his grief and pain which was not ok with her. She would not stand to have one of her friends in pain without her there to support them. She put both of her hands on his shoulders but she just realized how tall he was, he was a little taller than Cat Noir which made her feel very small. But before she realized it Corrin bent down enough to make them the same height which made her laugh.

"Very funny." Ladybug said with sarcasm which got Corrin to smile.

"You looked very uncomfortable so I thought this would help," He said with a genuine smile. Ladybug then cleared her throat and looked Corrin straight in the eyes, "Corrin, I don't think I'll ever know the pain you're going through but the only thing that can really fill that hole is-" "Friendship." Corrin interrupted which Ladybug nodded.

"Yea I guessed as much, thats why I've been saving up for that past-" Corrin stopped as he shook his head, "Never mind, thank you again Ladybug I got to go." Corrin said as he wave goodbye. Ladybug nodded as she swung away onto a near by building taking much needed deep breaths. She looked out into the beautiful orange sky that colored everything in its wake basking in the relief of winning against an almost invincible opponent.

"Well, that was tougher than I expected." A familiar voice said as Cat appeared right beside her which made Ladybug clench her fists. Cat must of noticed as he seemed to back away from her, "Are you o-" He started but was interrupted as Ladybug ran up to him and hugged Cat with all her might. "Don't ever worry me like that again, I can't afford to loss you." Ladybug murmured to him. There was silence between them for what seemed like a long time before Ladybug muscled up the courage to ask, "While me and Sage were fighting, he told me that you had something to say to me." She explained as Cat stiffened. "Mind telling me now?" She asked as she let go to see Cat's face as red as her suit.

Cat opened his mouth to speak but was interupted by both of their miraculous' beeped in warning."Well I guess we're out of time, tell me next time ok." Ladybug said as she gave Cat one last hug before she left wanting nothing more than to get to bed.

(Corrin POV)

Corrin yawned as he made his way through Paris, weaving in and out of people who past by him like he didn't even exist. But finally he made it to his alley way which he called home. It wasn't much, but it had a bed, blanket, a bowl for water, and a sheet to keep the rain off of him, which was pretty much all he needed to survive. But he walked past all those things, instead he walked to a wall that held a map of Paris.

Once he made it to the map, Corrin got a pen from the trash and after checking that it worked, he started to calculate directional information in his head and concluded that the ackuma came for him from the east of where he was acumatized. "Finally, a piece to the unsolvable Riddle," Corrin said in satisfaction looking over his work. "Alright Hawk Moth I'm one step closer to finding you." Corrin stated as he clenched his fist making it glow a bright golden color.

Corrin relaxed, making the glow disappeared as fast as it appeared, then crashing onto his bed he fell into a deep sleep.

Ah, another chapter done I hope you liked the twist ending and I didn't mention this in the first chapter but I would love to hear (or read) how you guys like the story or if you have any criticism for me too. I want to be able to make stories that people enjoy and for you to put your ideas in as well if you have any. I will also answer any questions that you may have to the best of my ability so other than that, thats all I have to say. So everyone have a great rest of you day. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, SonicRebelHD here bringing you another chapter in my story. This chapter is more mellow than the last two but this will hopefully explain more on who Corrin accually is and his life up until now so I hope you enjoy. 'BTW I forgot to say this in my last two chapters but I do not own Miraculous the Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.'

Chapter 3

Memories of Old and A Vow

(Corrin POV)

Dawn was a little too early for Corrin as the evil sunlight attacked his still dormant eyes which rudely woke him up. Corrin yawned with irritation as he forced himself out of bed and got ready for his second school day in seven years. Corrin smiled to himself as he made sure that his cloths were clean and school friendly; he had spent seven years saving up money in order to attend his last year of school and with his dream finally coming true, it wasn't as cool as he thought it would be.

He was a nervous wreck at first which ruined some of it for him but once class got started, school was surprisingly easy. Through out the seven years and going of his homelessness, Corrin had been studying in the librarys, learning mathmatics, science, and Paris history; Corrin was adapt in all these subjects to the point where the principal of his school submitted him right away for being the smartest kid he has ever met.

Most of the stuff they learned in class was just review for Corrin, which got a little boring after a while, but the main thing that Corrin save up for school was to hopefully find some friends which happened faster than he thought. 'Marinette Dupain-Chang' Corrin thought as he checked the time and then started to make his way to school. Marinette came up to officially introduce herself after school was over, which to Corrin was a big help and a big surprise. She was (in Corrin's oppinion) one of the prettiest girls in the school, with her kind and caring blue bell eyes, to her blue hair styled into pig tails that suit her funny, yet clumsy personality, and her pretty tom-girlish figure. She was the last person Corrin thought would introduce themselves to him and actually hit it off with.

Her enthusiasm and uncertainty really put a smile on Corrin's face and what he never expected, a laugh. Corrin couldn't remember the last time he had laughed that hard but he had to ruin the moment by remembering that his parents really didn't help him get into school. He had a whole cover story prepared just in case if homeless kids weren't allowed to attend school and he had forgot about it until Marinette started asking questions.

He couldn't blame her, it was natural to be curious, especially about a new kid who seemed to come out of nowhere and all of a sudden enter a her school. The other friend he kinda made was Adrian Agrest; he looked friendly and cool but the other one the snob (he couldn't remember her name) really made Corrin's blood boil. But right when she mention her father, memories of his parents came flooding back to him and Corrin couldn't shed tears in front of his new friends so he left, playing the parents called card and then got ackumatized which is exactly what Corrin wanted...sort of.

He wanted to draw the ackuma to him, but not to be ackumatized himself. But even though it didn't all go to plan he still got the information he needed and then some. In truth, this was Corrin's second life or at least thats all he could remember if he had anymore; in his first life he was the first Guardian of the Miraculous or as some very old texts say, The Creator of the Miracle Box. He also knew each kwuami by name and was friends with them all but other than that, that was all he remembered.

But every so often Corrin gets a flash of memory like what his powers are or the best way to use each of the Miraculous powers but it was random and it came with a crazy headache and it put him out for sometime. Like one time he had a flashback of what he could do with his powers and the next thing Corrin knew was that he had been standing in place for the last two hours. It happened again after he got de-ackumatized but it only lasted until Ladybug shook him out of his trance. Ladybug was a lot cooler and nicer in person than from afar but Corrin had the strange feeling that he knew her from somewhere but he couldn't quite put his finger on who.

Corrin shook himself out of his thoughts as he walked up the front steps of his school, its wasn't productive to just brood on the identity of Ladybug or Cat Noir and he wasn't planning on learning their secret identities for the time being anyway, so he put those thoughts on reserve. A painful nervousness was haunting his stomach as he opened the front door hoping that it wouldn't be too crowded, but instead the school was bustling with students, talking to their friends and passing the time before school officially got started. Corrin took a deep breath as he silently made his way to his locker to put his things away, but was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. Turning around Corrin saw a brown skinned girl with long black hair wearing a brown patterned shirt and jeans.

"Hi Corrin, I'm Alya, Marinette's bff and I was hoping that you would have time to hang out with all of us today after school?" Alya asked with a very determined tone. She was all smiley which kinda made Corrin feel uneasy, untill he looked past her and saw Marinette mouthing 'I'm sorry' while clapping her hands together and bowing slightly. Corrin smiled as he looked back at Alya who was looking at him expectantly, "Sure, what time should we um meet up?" Corrin asked as Alya's eyes brightened. "We'll just wait for you in front of school after we're released if that sounds ok?" She explained as she gave Marinette a thumbs up who smiled back in embarrassment.

Corrin laughed mentally as to not embarrass Marinette anymore than she already was, but nodded his affirmation to Alya who almost seemed to explode in excitment. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said while giving Corrin a hug which surprised him, "See you then." She finished cheerfully as she ran back to Marinette and then instantly started to chat which made Corrin laugh.

Corrin has never seen two people so energetic in either of his lives which hopefully meant that life wouldn't be boring at least. Corrin mentally slapped himself, there wasn't anything to be nervous about, it was a school filled with people his age who are wanting to spend time with him and from what he could read they weren't trying to punk him so, 'Theres nothing to worry about.' Corrin thought as he pulling himself out of his thoughts. Corrin resumed his previous goal and finally put his stuff in his locker only to catch Adrian waiting for him. He had emerald eyes full of mischief yet they were full of compassion, which kinda put Corrin at ease in a way. His blond hair was something that Corrin envyed, in that his hair looked natural and it didn't stand out as much as his golden blond hair did. They both had their hair in a somewhat same style though Corrin's was more untamed than Adrian's.

"Hey sorry about yesterday," Adrian began as Corrin gathered his notebooks and utensials. "Chloe can be a handful at times." Adrian finished which brought a laugh out of Corrin. "No problem Ardian, she wasn't a problem." Corrin responded as he closed his door and started for class with Adrian close behind. "So that wasn't the reason you left yesterday?" He asked.

Corrin's mind quickly went into overdrive, trying to conjure a quick and easy cover story that he could easily remember but soon he had it, "No, my parents had called me while you guys where having your...debate." Corrin explained, "I didn't know that they wanted me home at a specific time so I made them worry a little." Corrin finished.

"So thats why you had a concerned look on your face," Adrian surmised as they started walking up the stairs to their classroom. "Well thank you for not treating me like an outsider." Corrin said. "Well dude, we're friends right you'll never be an outsider to me or Marinette for that matter." Adrian answered with a smile which Corrin smiled back.

When they entered the classroom, everyone was scattered all around the room discussing something that Corrin couldn't make out. "Oh I forgot," Adrian said as he face palmed himself, "It's a seat switching day, you see we change seats every-so-often so that we can become friends with everyone in class." Adrian explained.

Corrin nodded as he just walked to a random spot and sat, getting everything situated before class begun. Adrian sat right next to him which Corrin didn't mind but when he glanced to his side he noticed Marinette eyeing Adrian with what Corrin could only describe as longing. Corrin caught on quickly as he smiled and shook his head, knowing exactly what Marinette feels for Adrian. Corrin then gathered his things and went over to Marinette who gave him a funny look and asked, "Hey, would you mind switching places with me?" Corrin asked which made her face go crimson.

Corrin smiled in victory as Marinette completely fumbled with her words, proving his suspicion to be true. She finally managed to calm down and barely managed to squeak one word, "Why?" She asked shyly as Corrin just smiled trying to play the innocent card. "Well, I already am friends with Adrian and you so I thought that I could sit next to someone who I didn't know." Corrin explained as he glanced at the girl she was sitting next to who had purple highlights in her hair that slightly covered her face.

"O-oh you mean Juleka? Sure I'll just move to sit by Adrian hehe." She giggled nervously, as she squeezed past Corrin, placed her stuff by Adrian and then started a conversation with him. "Wow, you sure noticed fast." Juleka commented, as Corrin got settled and gave her a smile. "I guess I have an eye for that type of stuff." Corrin said right as Miss Bustier clapped to get everyones attention and started class.

Corrin's head ached while he finished his homework right before class ended making him rub his temples in iritation. His headache got even worse as the bell rang and everyone started gathering their things making Corrin think his head might split open if he didn't get realief. 'Ok why now?' Corrin thought as he closed his eyes and right as he did so an image flashed before his eyes that Corrin reconized. But right before Corrin could focus on it, someone shook his shoulder pulling him out of his thoughts. When he looked up he saw Marinette looking down at him with concern written all over her face, which he would never admit to this but it made him blush slightly.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

Corrin quickly shoved the familiar image into the back of his mind as he slowly got up and streached the kinks out of his body. "Yea I'm fine, just a little headache thats all." Corrin reassured as he gathered his things and started heading towards the locker room. "Th-thank you for earlier today." She murmured which reminded Corrin of their little exchange. "I'm not sure what you're thanking me for," Corrin answered with a smile. "I just wanted to make another friend."

They continued to talk as Corrin grabbed his things and met, pretty much everyone from their class that was joining the 'hang out.' Corrin was very surprise at how friendly everyone was to him, they made him think that he was the king of Paris or something with how nice everyone was. Corrin was almost overwhelmed until a guy named Nino parted the human sunamy, "Ok peeps break it up, we don't want to overload our new friend don't we?" He asked in a ruff voice.

Everyone just smile and gave Corrin some room, which he was gratefulfor but his curiosity almost was unbearable as he saw Marinette and Adrian cut through and faced the crowd. "Welcome everyone to Corrin Yealof's official welcome into our school and Paris!" Adiran announced as everyone cheered making Corrin's face go a new shade of red. "Corrin has only lived in Paris for a couple of days so, we're all going to give him a tour of Paris how does that sound?!" Adrian continued and everyone cheered even louder than last time.

"Alright Marinette lead the way." Adrian finished.

"Alright follow me!" Marinette announced cheerfully as she started walking left but then stoped, turned around and started walking right. "I meant this way!" Marinette corrected which made Corrin and everyone laugh. Then right as Corrin took his first step, a sharp pain stabbed his head almost making him stumble and fall on his face. The image reappeared again and this time it was more clear, showing Corrin looking at his right arm which was covered with a beautiful golden gauntlet.

Corrin was glad that nobody notice his little stumble but that image bothered him slightly as he followed the group with a thoughtful frown on his face. 'Whats with the golden gauntlet, am I able to manifest it somehow?' Corrin thought to himself as he put it in a remember later file in his head, hoping that there wouldn't be anymore disturbances.

(Marinette's POV)

Corrin looked to be having fun as they traveled through out Paris; making Marinette all smiley as they made it to the Louvre their second to last destenation. She wasn't planning on having everyone join but when Adrian suggested it, she just couldn't say no even she thought it might overwhelm Corrin but it all was going to plan. The only thing that bothered her was that Corrin seemed to be distancing himself from them for some reason; He was always in the back, being all smiley when spoken to but all sad when he was left alone which gave her the impression that he was dealing with something. Marinette glance at him yet again just to make sure she wasn't seeing things and true enough, Corrin was frowning with his eyes partly closed as they entered the Louvre which really didn't sit well with her.

She knew in part of what he was dealing with thanks to her being Ladybug and him talking to her but she couldn't reveal anything because he would most likely figure out that she was Ladybug with how smart he was. 'I couldn't even imagine being without family, I hope he has a home.' Marinette worried as she walked over to Corrin who was glancing at all the art with a thoughtful eye.

"Hey are you enjoying the tour?" She asked which made him jump slightly in reasponce, surprising her. He didn't look well; his face was pale, sweat was rolling down his cheek, and his eyes were a little bloodshot like he'd been crying which really made her worry. "Are you ok?" She whispered so that he could only hear her.

Corrin swallowed as he whipped the sweat off his face and gave her a small smile, "Yea, I'm ok." He breathed making Marinette not believe him in the slightest. "Thank you for doing this for me, seeing all of these famous and historical artifacts is something that I've always wanted to do." Corrin said as he looked away from her and admired a painting.

Marinette didn't believe him one bit which really made her frustrated, why would he continue to go alone with this celebration if he wasn't feeling well, or if he was in moarning. Plus she wasn't even sure if he was from America, he couldn't have come to Paris on his own without a guardian or another family member. He must have lived in Paris all his life but why would he keep that a secret, she didn't know but she hoped Corrin would tell her soon. She continued to watch Corrin and could tell that he was suffering but he continued on through out the Louvre and for a little bit of the way to the Eiffel Tower but then she saw him stumble and caught himself on a building wall.

Marinette's stomach did a flip flop as she watched him fall which made her quickly go to his aid, "OH god Corrin are you ok?" She exclaimed as she caught his right side from falling any further. She was glad that she was loud, because her friends quickly ran towards them and helped by supporting Corrin's weight. She could've held him herself but with him leaning on her, she could've sworn she felt solid muscle under his shirt which almost made her catch her breath, and made her face crimson.

When she was able to compose herself and see if Corrin was ok she gasped; he was breathing hard, as sweat poured from his face, his eyes were bulging as he kept breathing making it seem like he was having a heart attack. "Corrin why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling well?" Adrian asked as he helped get him to a bench that was in the park next to them. "I didn't want to bother you guys." Corrin breathed as he relaxed into his seat.

Marinette just shook her head as she felt his forehead which was burning hot to the point it burnt her hand. "He has a high fever, can someone call 911?" She asked and Alya started to dial her phone instantly.

Corrin just shook his head as he closed his eyes and seemed to relax even more which caught Marinette by surprise. But while his eyes were closed his physical appearance seemed to change imidiatly. His face colored, and his sweat stopped running as profusely as before. It was like he was using his will to cure him of his ailments. Marinette out of curiosity touched his forehead again and was surprised to feel it was back to normal.

Corrin then opened his eyes and they seemed to boar into her soul as they made eye contact making her flush slightly. 'He has very nice eyes.' She thought dreamily but she pushed thoughts thoughts away as Corrin got up, surprising everyone, especially her. "Sorry guys for ruining this for you." Corrin appoligised, which Marinette quickly shook her head in disaprovle. "You didn't ruin anything Corrin, I'm just disapointed that you wouldn't tell us that you were hurting right guys?" She asked and everyone nodded her heads in agreement.

"And besides you are looking a lot better now, how did you do that?" She asked noticing Corrin flinch at her question.

"I-its a breathing technique that I learn from my elementary school years in America its supposed to purify the whole body as long as you're completely focused." Corrin explained which Marinette found hard to believe. He reminded Marinette of Lila who lied almost all the time to make people like her but Corrin seemed different like he was trying to hide something from them. She made a mental note to investigate more into her new friend but for now she'll go along with his lies until she uncovers the secret or if he tells her.

"Though the technique only works for a short while so I think I'll head home and rest." Corrin said which made Marinette sigh in relief and gave him a hug goodbye. "And besides," Corrin whispered in her ear, "This'll give you a chance to get closer to Adrian." He finished, making her blush the darkest shade of pink she ever had before. She couldn't believe that he knew, how did he know, who told him? She couldn't even stop herself from stammering something about how she didn't like him that way even though he was hot, smart and so kind which made her even more embarrassed.

Corrin just laughed, winking at her before saying goodbye to everyone else and with one final wave goodbye left. Everyone soon began to leave one by one until all that was left was her and Adrian. There was silence for a while as she just poked her fingers together awkwardly and Adrian just leaned against a tree staring up at the orange-pink sky.

Finally, Marinette planted her heels and walked up to Adrian. "S-since we still have time w-would you like to go to the Ival-Tital-Eiffel Tower together?" She asked mentally slapping herself for getting all clumsy after she had gotten the hang of it. Adrian smiled making her blush slightly, "Sure lets end this day with a bang." He commented renewing Marinette's determination.

As they left, Marinette's mind went back to Corrin and his mysterious past. He was very kind, funny, and handsome but he didn't let seem to want to open up. As they walked towards the Eiffel Tower, Marinette made an oath in her heart, one that was as strong as her vow to one day tell Adrian how she felt about him. 'I will get closer to Corrin not matter what.' She vowed.

What she didn't know was that she had just planted a seed in her heart, that would one day bloom into a feeling equal to or stronger than the one that she had for Adrian. The feeling of Love.

(Corrin's POV)

The pain was almost unbearable as Corrin sat on his makeshift bed, rubbing his temple trying to sooth the pain but to no avail. The image that Corrin saw earlier kept popping up in his head like it was an annoying add that he couldn't get rid of, which made the pain all the more worse. Plus his powers were betraying him, making him almost light up like a lamp in the darkness, in front of his friends which was something that Corrin did not want, and when he tried to suppress them, his body overreacted and completely fought against him making him almost fall on his face.

But thanks to his new friends, he came out better than he should of, acting the part of feeling better and getting away before another mishap happened. 'Note to self don't try to suppress powers.' Corrin thought as he watched his body blink with golden light like he was a new blinker for a car. Then there was the explaination to his suddenly feeling better, Corrin knew that Marinette didn't buy his story but he couldn't change it now so he'd have to remember it for the time being. The image appeared in his mind again but this time he didn't resist and he let himself be pulled into the memory.

Corrin was standing in a magnificent crystallized cave, the crystals being as big as and larger than Marinette's dad who was a big dude. They reflected blue and violet light all over the cave making everything inside as clear as day as Corrin spotted himself in the far corner working on something. This Corrin looked a good bit older than he was now, with a few wrinkles lining his face, tired eyes and a serious composure that made Corrin think that he had seen a battle or two in his first life, also he was wearing pure golden armor that was the most beautiful and brightest thing in the cave.

The other thing that he noticed was that many small humanoid type creatures were hovering around the cave with the older Corrin, seeming to be messing around and having a good time in doing so. But two of the humanoids one black and the other red in color were hovering around Corrin's head as he worked, seeming to be interested in what he was doing. Then the black one spoke, "Master Light, are you sure that these will be able to suppress our powers?" It asked as he landed on Light's shoulder.

"And do we even need these 'Miraculous' I think my power can accually help people." The red one commented.

Light glanced at the red humanoid with a raised eyebrow, "Tiky, I can't have you raising people from the dead willy nilly like you have been as of late, and yes Plag they will be able to I just need to finish." Light explained as he went back to work. "But isn't dying a bad thing Master Light, if I could make sure that doesn't happen then wouldn't there be no more sorrow in the world?" Tiky asked as she landed in front of Light stopping his work. Light sighed as he put down his tools and had Tiky climb into his hand, "Tiky if death wasn't a thing then war would never end, people would suffer from the pain of dying over and over without any relief or break." He explained making both Tiky and Corrin swallow.

"I understand Master sorry for asking," Tiky said looking a little dejected. "Don't be sorry, keep asking questions even though you guys are a few centrys older than me you guys are still learning how the mortal world works." Light encouraged making Tiky smile. Then just as Light picked up his tools, everything around Corrin began to fade and soon found himelf sitting on his makeshift bed again wearing the same golden armor that he saw in the memory.

Corrin blinked, and rubbed his eyes just to make sure he wasn't asleep, then he got up and examined his new armor. It was very light weight and breathable letting Corrin be able to move around freely which he was gratefull for. But right when Corrin relaxed, his armor flashed blinding him temporarily then when he could see again the armor was gone leaving Corrin standing in his school cloths.

'Thats going to take some getting used to.' Corrin thought as he laid down on his bed and looked at the beautiful star lit night sky. There were questions in his mind that needed to be answered, like why was he alive now and why he was here but Corrin put that aside for the time being. It was a school night and he was excited for what the next day would bring him.

And thats my next chapter. If you guys like the story so far please let me know in the reviews and if you have any suggestions for villians please let me know, and the next chapter will be up next week. Have a great rest of your day.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone SonicRebelHD here with another chapter of The Master Files. This one is mellow as well I'm sorry about that but the amount of words that I would have if I were to keep them both together would make this chapter 8,000 words or more and no one wants to read a chapter that long. So the next chapter will be a continuation of this will also be a little french in this chapter and the next so if it looks wrong look it up to translate to english. I do not own Ladybug and Cat Noir, and I hope you enjoy ^^.

Chapter 4

A Secret Uncovered

(Adrien POV)

Adrien sighed as the hot water from his shower massaged his back with a passion, letting the steam ease his troubles away like they were just thought bubbles that could disappear into nothingness. The last week was rough for him, with Corrin collapsing during their grand tour of Paris making him worried beyond belief, and all the photo shoots that his father made him do, drained almost every last ounce of energy that he had left.

The only upside was that after the tour, Corrin started looking a lot better. He would join in on Adrien's conversations and just hang out like he was already apart of the group which was exactly what Adrien wanted; and to add whipped cream to the upside dessert, Hawk Moth must have taken a break, because there have been no ackuma attacks since Corrin, which really helped with his stress level.

Thanks to that extra time off, he got to actually get to know Corrin and Marinette more than he ever had before. They would hang out during school, talk about their lives at home, their intrests, hot topics and tried to plan a time to hang out after school, each time Marinette would be free but Corrin would be busy which really bummed him out as well as Marinette. Adrien smiled as he finished his shower and got dressed, remembering all the time Corrin laughed at his one liners and puns which for Adrian was a first. Nobody really and truly laughed, or in Corrin's case tried not to laugh at his jokes and that was very comforting for Adrian.

"What are you smiling about?" Plag asked as he munched on some camenbert cheese on Adrian's shoulder. "Oh just a funny moment I had with my friends." Adrian answered as he brushed his teeth.

"Oh you mean with Marinette and that kid Corrin?" Plag asked, as Adrian nodded. "I haven't actually seen him yet, what does he look like?" Plag asked as he stuff the whole cheese in his mouth, almost making Adrian gag in revoltion. Adrian spit the junk out of his mouth and rinsed before he answered, "He's a little taller than me, with really blond hair and blue eyes like saphirres." Adrian described as Plag belched.

"Well thanks for the description but I think I'll take a look at him for myself, you aren't very good at describing apperances." Plag commented making Adrian roll his eyes as he got dressed and headed for the car that his bodyguard had ready to go. Nattellie was there with her ipad as usual ready to inform him of his to-do list for today.

"Ok Adrien you have fencing at one and a photo shoot at two thirty." Nattellie informed as Adrien entered the back seat. "After I'm done could I hang out with my friends if they have anything planned?" Adrien asked. Nattellie nodded making Adrien's face light up like a fireworks display, he quickly said thanks as the rolled up his window and rode to school. Once Adrien was at school he went to his classroom and smiled as he saw Marinette, Alya, Nino and Corrin deep in conversation seeming to be in their own world as they just talked with each other. "Hey guys hows everyone?" Adrien asked which for some reason made Marinette yelp and that made Corrin laugh.

"Oh Adrien, you startled me." Marinette replied making Adrian chuckle.

"Hey Adrien we're good, you?" Corrin asked as he rested his face on his palm.

"I'm purrfect this morning." Adrian said with a cheeky smile. Corrin snorted at the pun while everyone else just shook their heads in mock shame. "Anyway do you guys have any plans for today?" Adrien asked. "Well I thought maybe we could all watch a movie together, but he who shall not be named said he was busy...again." Marinette replied crossing her arms in mock anger and pointedly looked at Corrin who tried to look anywhere but at her.

"Dude again? Why are you so busy?" Adrien asked feeling like Corrin was avoiding them.

"To be honest, I'd rather not say." Corrin answered as his face turned a little pink.

"Oh come on Corrin spill the details we won't tell anyone thats not in this group." Alya promised as Adrien, Marinette, and Nino nodded in agreement.

"Lets just say that I have an engagement to attend after school." Corrin replied.

"Well thats good, because you're not invited anyway." A familiar voice spoke as Adrien turned around to see Chloe with a smug smile on her face. "Chole that was a little harsh." Adrien said as he glanced at Marinette who looked about ready to strangle her on the spot, her face red with anger. "Anyway, my daddy told me that I could invite you to join me for dinner at a restaurant that he's proud of, how about it Adricins?" Chloe asked as Adrien glanced at Marinette who looked really mad and sad at the same time if that was even possible.

"I'll go but I want to bring Marinette, Nino, and Alya as well." Adrien stated. Chloe's face contorted into one of rage/disappointment as she opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself. "Fine!" She seethed as she stomped off. Adrian smiled as he turned to everyone who looked at him in surprise, "So how about it? Table for six as our event for tonight?" Adrian asked as Nino whooped and Marinette and Alya both smiled at each other with glee.

Corrin was smiling as well, but Adrien felt guilty since Corrin wouldn't be able to join them. "Sorry dude maybe next time." Nino apologized before Adrien as Marinette and Alya looked at Corrin with worry. Corrin just shrugged, "Don't worry about it," Corrin reassured making Adrien feel a little bit better; Corrin was so easy going that Adrien believed he was the most forgiving person on earth. "You guys just enjoy your *cough* double *cough* bate." Adrien heard as Corrin cleared his throat.

Adrien wasn't sure what that meant but apparently everyone else did for Marinette, Alya and Nino's faces changed to a crimson color making Adrien courious. "What does that mean?" Adrien asked.

"Its nothing!" Marinette quickly replied as Alya smiled shyly and Nino just looked up at the ceiling. Adrien was about to ask Corrin when Miss Bustier came in telling everyone to get into their seats for it was time for school to start.

(Plag's POV)

Plag's patience was reaching it's limits as he sat in Adrien's bag being able to do absolutely nothing. He had ate all the camembert which really increased his boredom as he tried to snooze but couldn't as curiosity got the better of him. 'I bet I can get a glance at him.' He surmised as he peaked his head out and tried to spot him by Adrien's description. Almost instantly Plag spotted Corrin and his fur stood on end.

He looked way too familiar for Plag to just brush him off as another human. Plag just stared at Corrin trying to remember where he recognized him from, searching every memory in his head but couldn't remember anything. But Plag could not mistake it, Corrin was no ordinary human, he had power; enough power to make Plag want to return to Adrien's room and stay put.

'Maybe Tiky would know,' Plag thought as he tore his gaze off Corrin and planted it on Marinette's bag who thankfully had Tiky eyeing him suspiciously from the top of the bag. Plag flew from Adrien's bag and went through the floor, hoping that Tiky would follow and thank camenbert she did, but she had an irritated look on her face. "What is it Plag?" She asked.

"Do you recognise that kid Corrin?" Plag asked which make Tiky look at him quizicly. "I had a feeling of recognition but I brushed it off, I thought my mind was just playing tricks on me." She commented making Plag sigh in relief. "I'm telling you Tiky that he have met that guy somewhere before." Plag commented.

"Ok if you aren't calling me Sugercube then you must be serious." Tiky surmised. "But where could we have met Corrin, this is the first time we've seen him."

"I don't know I thought you would know." Plag admitted.

There was silence as they both tried to find any memory that concerned Corrin but Plag got nothing as he sigh in disapointment. "I'm sorry, I can't think of anything." Plag said.

"Maybe we can spark each others memories if we tell each other what we felt when we first saw him." Tiky suggested. Plag nodded as he remembered the feeling he had shivering slightly. "I'm guessing from the look on your face that you had a bad feeling?" Tiky asked as Plag shook his head slowly.

"No its not a bad feeling, its just a feeling that I'm not used to," Plag explained as he closed his eyes to focus. "The best word that comes to mind is awe; I was in awe of him." Plag concluded making Tiky's eyes widen.

"Really are you sure?"

"Yea, I got that feeling of fear that I get when I sense a powerful foe but I also had a feeling of joy when I smell a gooey smelly piece of camenbert." Plag described as his mouth watered but he quickly shook away his thoughts of food. "Anyway what did you feel?" Plag asked.

"I felt a feeling of security, and compasstion. Like I knew that I would be safe with him but I felt bad for letting him do every-." Tiky stopped, which made Plag look at her with expectance. "Well?" He urged. Tiky looked at him with a face that he had never seen her use before, a face full of joy and excitment. "It's Master Light." Tiky said making Plag widen his eyes in disbelief. "Theres no way, Master Light died trying to protect us so he should be sleeping with the fishes." Plag said.

"I know what we saw but thats the only person that I have truly felt safe with because I knew he had enough power to protect us." Tiky explained.

"Maybe Corrin is the reincarnation of Master Light, where he looks like him but is a different person all around." Plag suggested.

"That could be true, we never knew Master Light's real name but maybe Master Light survived and... no that wouldn't work." Tiky said degectedly. "Should we tell our masters?" Plag asked. Tiky shook her head, "No this could be nothing, what we should do if given the chance is ask Wayzz about it he might know something." Tiky suggested and Plag agreed. "Ok lets get back before they worry about us." Plag said as he went through the ceiling and into Adrien's bag.

(Marinette's POV)

Once school got out, Marinette waited until Adrien was out of earshot before she squelled, jumping up and down in excitement making Alya giggle beside her. "I can't believe I'm going on a date with Adrien!" She squealed as Alya just smiled. "You know the only reason why you think its a date is because Corrin basically said enjoy your date." Alya said which made Marinette's blush crimson. "Yea he's been really helping me out with in...that department." Marinette admitted making Alya look at her in disbelief.

"No way girl! Give me the details, what did he do? When did he find out?" Alya started interrogating making Marinette giggle a little. "I think he found out his second day of class, he switched spots with me before class so I could sit next to Adrien." She explained.

"Yea I remember that part, anything else?"

"Well I have a feeling that Corrin's busy on purpose, because it has given me the chance to spend more time with Adrien. Once when Corrin left the tour, me and Adrien went to the Eiffel Tower together, and all of the plans me and Adrien had to spend time with Corrin turned into me hanging out with Adrien instead of both of them." Marinette confessed making Alya go wide eyed.

"Wow girl, you're stepping up, I'm so proud of you." Alya replied as she hugged her making Marinette smile. "Anyway what should I wear? Should I go fancy, casual, hair up, hair down?" Marinette asked in a flurry as she started to get goose bumps in antisapation. "Knowing Chloe's dad I bet it'll be fancy but don't put your hair down save it for date five or six." Alya informed but Marinette pouted at the sound of Chloe. "I got so excited that I forgot Chloe was going to be there too." Marinette sulked but shook it off. "I can't worry about Chloe, I just enjoy the time I have with Adrien."

"Thats my girl!" Alya cheered making Marinette laugh.

"I hope you girls have fun." A voice said making Marinette almost jump out of her socks. She turned around to see Corrin, holding his bag ready to get out of school. She felt bad that he wasn't able to come, Corrin had been shooting down her offers to hanging out after school saying he was either busy or wasn't feeling good which made her suspicious and a little hurt.

"Thank you Corrin, I'm sorry that you couldn't come." Alya said bringing Marinette out of her thoughts. "Yea do you want us to save you any?" Marinette asked. "Nah I'll be good and besides if its a fancy place I don't have any oth-ah I mean any really nice cloths to wear to it so I most likely wouldn't be able to get in anyway." Corrin reassured.

He was hiding something, Marinette was sure of it; he didn't have any other what? She didn't know but she'd get to the bottom of this mystery eventually. "Alright," Marinette sighed, "Next time though we'll all do something and if you're busy we won't let you leave until you tell us what 'engagement' you have ok?" She said in such a stern tone that she surprised herself.

Corrin swallowed making Marinette smile slightly, he was cute when he was nervous, 'NO stop it.' She chided herself as she almost let a blush escape her cheeks. "Yes ma'am," Corrin replied as Marinette smiled happly. "See you tomorrow Corrin." Alya said as Corrin smiled at them both and took off. Alya gave Marinette a surprised look making her a little ansy. "I never knew you were so bossy." Alya said as Marinette laugh.

"He keeps pushing me and Adrian off and I won't let that happen anymore." Marinette informed as Alya nodded in agreement. "Anyway we have to get going, we only have two hours to get ready." Alya said walking out of the classroom. Marinette smiled as she packed up and started to head home; she was determined to get closer to Adrien and to impress him so her next mission as Marinette Dupain-Chang to find a super cute outfit to wear was a go.

Picking out a cute outfit was harder than Marinette thought, each one that she tried on looked not even half as great as she thought when she first tried them on. Tiky kept encouraging her to pick from the heart but it seemed her heart kept skipping a beat when she thought of what ever Adrien was going to wear, which made her blush bright red and all clumsy as she would fall over, making a fool of herself.

But finally she settled with a dark blue dress that went down to her knees that had silver specks scattered all over the dress representing the stars in the night sky. She put a little makeup on, and then walked down the stairs to see her father and mother staring up at her with tears in their eyes. "Whats the matter?" Marinette asked worried as she went and hugged both of them.

"Oh its nothing sweety, you just look gorgous." her father said making Marinette blush slightly. "Thank you dad." Marinette replied as her phone buzzed in her bag. She checked it, then put it away as she hugged her parents one more time. "My friends are here, love you." Marinette said as she left making her way through the bakery and then saw a huge white limousine in front of her. The back door opened as Adrien walked out in a black suit and tie making Marinette blush.

'He's so handsome' She squealed in her mind as Adrien came up to her and bowed.

"My lady, your chariot awaits." He said with a wink making Marinette blush but was hit with a feeling of recontion. She mentally shrugged it off as she smiled and entered the limo to see Alya and Nino all dressed up and Chloe who looked at her with disdain which Marinette returned in kind. "Wow girl you're looking nice." Alya complemented.

"Yea you look great what do you think Adrien?" Nino asked.

"She looks fantastic, if I didn't know any better I'd think that you were trying to impress someone." Adrien replied making Marinette's cheeks heat up.

"I wasn't trying to- I mean I don't look that gre- I mean thank you." Marinette stammered in a rush which to her relief just made Adrian smile making her heart flutter. "Where are we going anyway?" Nino asked.

"We are going to the Age of Rebirth Resteruant," Andre said.

"I have invested some money into it and it has exceeded my expectations in how well its doing." He explained.

After that everyone got engrossed in their own conversations, but Marinette just listened as she thought of Corrin's weird behavior. She knew she should be having fun but Corrin's lies were really bugging her, and the fact that he has been avoiding them really hurt making her heart ache slightly. She shook her head, it wasn't the time to worry about her problems she could focus on that later, now she was just supposed to have fun.

When they arrived, the restaurant was teaming with people just waiting to get in, the line long enough to make almost everyone lose hope at ever getting in. "Don't worry about the line I made reservations so we don't have to wait." Andre explained as Chloe grabbed onto his arm and started walking towards the door. Alya did the same thing, wrapping her arms around Nino's arms and following Chloe and her father.

The next thing she knew, Marinette and Adrien were the last ones left leaving her in a nervous wreak. But when she glanced over at Adrien, he was holding out his arm with a smile and a slight blush on his face. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to Marinette." Adrien spoke softly making Marinette blush. "I-it's ok." She replied softly as she wrapped her arms around Adrien's and smiled slightly.

As they walked towards the entrince, the only people that existed in that moment were her and Adrian, nothing else mattered to her. She nuzzled into his arm feeling embarrassing this moment as she imagined what it would be like to do this with him everyday making her get all smiley and giggly at the thought of it. "Whats so funny?" Adrien asked looking at her with curiosity. She shook her head and smiled thinking it was cute how curious he can be, "It's nothing Adrien." She assured, making him shrug as he opened the door for her and upon looking at the inside, she stood in awe.

The inside was amazing, with knights armor standing at the four corners of the room and the vivid red and white color theme that made Marinette's creative mind scream in excitment. The tables were covered with a white table cloth with red outlines decorating it, the dishes were neatly placed, and chairs were of the same color scheme with the wood being white and the cushion being red. They soon found their friends and sat themselves down; Marinette kept looking around, each little thing giving her more fuel for her designing ideas.

There were ooo's and ahhs from everyone as the all looked around, though there sight seeing was short lived as a waiter came, welcoming them to the restaurant.

"Good evening ladies and gentalmen, welcome to The Age of Rebirth, what would you like to drink, and do you have anything in mind for an appatizer?" He asked as everyone looked at the menu.

"Would you mind if we asked a chef for recomendations?" Andre asked.

"Sure Mr. Mayor I'll go get the Sous-Chef." He replied as he bowed and left. It wasn't long before Marinette saw the waiter coming back but the person that was with him made her wide eyed in surprise. It was Corrin! He was wearing a chef's robe that went all the way down to his anckles, as he walked towards them with a determined expression on his face making Marinette blush slightly. 'Wow, he's handsome too.' She thought, but when Corrin saw her looking at him, his face paled. "For real? Corrin is that you?" Nino asked as Corrin arrived at their table, his face a little red. "No way! What are you doing here?" Adrien asked.

"Yea and whats with the outfit?" Alya asked,

"And why didn't you tell us that you were going to be here?" Marinette asked more than a little hurt that he didn't tell them.

"Sorry I wasn't sure how to tell you guys, but I'm the Sous-chef here, or in other words this is my job." Corrin explained as he rubbed the back of his head.

"The reason I didn't tell you I was working here was because I didn't want you guys to think of me any higher or lower than I actually am." Corrin explained, making Marinette frown slightly, not really sure what he meant but at least that was one less secret that was hidden from her.

"Its ok, but I'm seriously impressed, not a lot of people are good enough cooks and leaders to become sous-chefs especially at our age." Adrian said.

"Thank you, now did you have a question that you wanted me to answer?" Corrin said changing the subject making Marinette frown slightly but he did have to get back to his job, so she would ask him more later. Corrin answered every question that they had with a familiar look on them like he was heard all of their questions before, making Marinette think that he has been working here a lot longer than he has actually been in Paris (if she actually believed Corrin was from America).

They finally decided on their order, and when he got everything Corrin made his way to the kitchen leaving Marinette with a few more answers than she had before but not nearly enough to solve this puzzle. "I can't believe Corrin works here, and as a Sous-chef too, he's crazy!" Nino exclaimed.

"Pleeeease, Corrin must just keep things in order, he's not a good cook I guarantee it." Chloe snapped making Marinette grit her teeth.

"Come on Chloe be nice." Andre asked but backed off as Chloe started getting warmed up, "I bet that the owner just pitied Corrin for his bad personality and nerdyness that he promoted Corrin just so that he wouldn't be seen." Chloe continued.

Marinette was just about to unleash the beast but something hit Chole in the head, popped and got her soaking wet. Chloe screamed as her father quickly got napkins and tried to dry her off, which made it really hard for Marrinette not to laugh at the whole event. "Ahh! I'm sorry ma dame let me clean up for you." A guy wearing very colorful clothing said, as he ran up to them and got some hankerchiefs and tried to help.

The guy must of been a jester, wearing purples, oranges and whites and a white mask. He had long brown hair with a small beard on his chin with brown eyes full of worry as he tried to cheer up Chloe but she wouldn't have any of it. "Daddy! He ruined my favorite dress!" Chloe cried in distress making Andre's face harden. "What is your name jester?" Andre asked in a fury making everyone freeze up.

"I-I'm Victor Nellson." Victor said, his face deathly pale. "Well, Victor as mayor of Paris I declare that you are fired!" He roured. Victor looked like he was going to protest but his face deflated into one of despair as he left. "I'm sorry everyone I'm going to have to leave with Chloe to get her a new dress, you're all welcome to stay I have already paid for the meal so enjoy yourselves." Andre said as he took Chloe and left leaving Marinette and everyone else in a state of bewilderment.

"Well that was interesting," Alya affermed. Everyone nodded and waited for their meal. After they ate their appetizer (which were amazing) and ordered their main meal, Marinette noticed a very feint ticking sound while they were waiting making her look around for a clock of some kind but there was nothing. Then a huge boom erupted through the restaurant making everyone hit the floor.

Marinette quickly looked for the source and saw a man wearing a jester outfit of purple and black coloring with a pitch black mask. The smile that was plastered on his face was creepy to say the least making Marinette shiver just looking at it. He bowed to the room even though everyone was on the floor and states, "Hello Paris, I'm Jestro and I'm looking for someone, if you don't cooperate then I'll give you your last laugh." He stated with a devilish laugh. 'Well there goes a fun date.' Marinette thought as she steeled her nerves and started crawling, hoping that Jestro, wouldn't see her.

And thats another chapter done, if any of you have an idea for a villian please leave a review with your ideas and I'll do my best to use them. Have a great rest of your day.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello SonicRebelHD here bringing you another chapter of The Master Files. I just wanted to say that I'm really surprised that anyone is actually reading my story and actually putting me and/or my story on their favorites list so I wanted to say thank you all. Also thanks for the feed back, I know I'm a bad speller but I spend hours making sure that everything is spelled right. The only things that apparently aren't right are the names and some words which are spelled right on google; even the names are spelled right on google so sorry if they don't look right thats just how they spell it. Anyway enough of my rambling, and enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 5

Jokes and Choices

(Marinette/Ladybug's POV)

Marinette was able to get out of the restaurant without being spotted and with her luck nobody was outside which made her job easier. "I can't let Jestro hurt my friends!" She stated as Tiky flew from her bag and gave her a determined look. "Alright Tiky, Spots on!" She shouted, transforming herself into Ladybug, and launched herself toward the hole that Jestro made. But when she got there, Jestro wasn't anywhere to be seen. People were starting to get off the ground as Ladybug landed trying to find any clue as to where Jestro went, and everyone just gave her a worried look like they did something bad.

She found her friends very easily as they escorting all the civilians out of the restaurant making her smile.

"Ladybug I'm so glad you're here." Alya said as Ladybug walked up to her. "Do you know where the ackumatized victim went?" She asked but Alya just shook her head. Ladybug grumbled as she saw Cat Noir make his flashy entrance then bowed to everyone, "Sorry I'm late to the party, some cat nip distracted me on the way here." He said jokingly making Ladybug roll her eyes.

"Haha very funny Cat, now do you know where Jestro went?"

"I believe I saw someone wearing purple and black while I was making my way here." Cat informed.

"Alright Kitty lead the way." Ladybug said as she followed Cat Noir, trying to catch any sign of Jestro. As they kept jumping from building to building Jestro's path became more clear to her, with some type of pie splattered on random buildings and burnt marks scattered across the ground. Soon they caught up to him, he was skipping across the sidewalk like he was in a grassy plain on a summer day.

They landed right in front of Jestro making him stop in his tracks with a surprised look on his face, making Ladybug smirk in triumph. "Jestro surrender now, you have no where to go." Ladybug said as she started spinning her yo-yo and Cat, his staff. Jestro just laughed which Ladybug wasn't expecting making her back up defensivly. "Ahh Ladybug, and Cat Noir, my master has been looking for you," He spoke making the hairs on her neck stand on end.

"He wants your miraculous but instead I want to give you a gift." Jestro said as he threw them a purple ball, which Cat caught but right as he did it started blinking. "Oh crap its a bomb!" Ladybug said making Cat panic and try to throw it but it was stuck to his hand. Jestro just laughed that their struggle making Ladybug a little irritated, "Cat use your Cataclysm." Ladybug informed as she attacked Jestro who barely douged, making his smile disappear which to Ladybug was a realif.

Jestro pulled some knives from his bag that she just noticed he was wearing and started to fight back, making Ladybug start to retreat. Cat jumped in to block a strike that would've been fatal for her which made Jestro jump away in irritaion. "Thanks Kitty." Ladybug said as she tried to see if she could pin-point the ackuma. "No problem Bugaboo but lets finish this quickly I have a afternoon grooming I have to attend to." Cat said with a wink making Ladybug roll her eyes with a small smile.

They launched themselves at Jestro attacking with everything they had but he was more limber than Ladybug had estimated; he dodged everything like he was doing a gymnastics routin, seeming to be messing with them as the battle continued. Finally when Jestro tried to attack, Ladybug grabbed his arm and threw him at a nearby wall, using enough force to crack the wall with his body. Jestro slowly slid down the wall until he was on the floor, immobile.

"Well I guess there's no mercy for the comedian." Cat commented making Ladybug flinch. "Yea sorry, he was just pushing my buttons, lets find where the ackuma is." Ladybug said as she walked up to Jestro but a cold sensation slithered its way down her back, giving her the feeling that something was wrong. All of a sudden, Jestro pulled two pies from his bag and threw them at Ladybug and Cat, which hit them and sent then flying into the wall.

Instead of sliding down the wall like Ladybug thought, they stayed put which made Ladybug's face pale. 'Oh no we're stuck.' She thought as she did everything in her power to move but to no avail. She saw Cat trying to break free but obtained the same result; Jestro just laughed at their predicament, making Ladybug clench her teeth in anger.

"Now, now what have we here?" Jestro asked as he skipped over to them. "I guess the bug and cat got caught by the pie trap, such a pity I was hoping for more of a challange." He complained making Ladybug struggle harder, her anger getting the better of her.

"Well I guess I'll take two miraculous to go S'il vous plaît." Jestro said as he made for her earrings but something hit his hand making him slap her face. She glared at him but he wasn't looking at her; she looked over to see who he was looking at and her eyes widened, it was Corrin holding Cat's staff in hand looking at it in confusion, 'Oh no' She thought as Jestro growled at him and lunged.

(Corrin's POV)

Corrin swallowed as Jestro lunged at him, he didn't mean for Jestro to actually attack him but it got him away from Ladybug so it would have to do. Corrin quickly slid past Jestro's attack making him stumble and almost fall on his face. Corrin had never tested his fighting ability until now and now since he was here, Corrin felt pretty confident as every attack Jestro threw at him, he seemed to be getting slower and slower.

Corrin, quickly noticing his golden glow, started to calm his nerves as the fight progressed; then as Jestro threw one of his knives at him, Corrin slid past it and smacked Jestro right in the mask with Cat Noir's staff which to Corrin's surprise made it crack! Jestro quickly retreated, feeling his mask then glared at him; Corrin didn't mean to swing so hard, to him that felt like nothing at all but as usual Corrin underestimated him and his powers. 'Note to self, my strength is stronger than I think.' Corrin thought as he took his stance but Jestro was no where in sight. Corrin sighed as he quickly ran towards the trapped heroes who were looking at him with surprise written all over their faces. "Hey guys looks like you're in a sticky situation." Corrin said as he tried to hold in a smile but failed as Ladybug giggled slightly which made Cat Noir looked at her with his mouth wide open.

"Y-you never laugh at my puns why his?!" Cat complained as Ladybug's face went to a pinkish color. "It's all about the timing." Corrin quiped as Cat Noir made a O with his mouth. "NO I was laughing at your reaction to your own pun." She said making Corrin smile with embarrassment.

"Anyway can I help with anything?" Corrin asked as he scanned the pies that they were stuck in. "Well let me see if my power can help." Ladybug said as she swung her yo-yo with her wrist and flung it into the air. "Lucky Charm!" She called making butterflies swarm around the yo-yo and out of it came a red and black chinese doll which landed in Corrin's hand.

Ladybug looked around but soon her eyes showed defeat as she shook her head. "I got nothing any ideas?" She asked as Corrin examined the doll. Corrin quickly got an idea as he opened the doll to reveal another doll which was exactly what Corrin was hoping for. He held onto the smaller one as he clicked the bigger one back together and placed it in between the two pies which quickly stuck to the doll. "See where I'm going with this?" Corrin asked as Ladybug's eyes lit up in realization.

"You're planning to use Cat's Cataclysm to destroy the shell which since it's stuck to the pies would destroy the pies as well thats incretable." Ladybug complemented as Corrin blushed. "You would of thought of it sooner or later." Corrin said as he looked at Cat expecting him to use his Cataclysm but he did nothing. "Sorry I don't have my power, I used it to destroy a bomb."

"Then how do you recharge it?" Corrin asked but was met with defensive eyes. "We can't tell you, we must keep our identities a secret." Ladybug explained. Corrin nodded as he looked around and found a paper bag which Corrin quickly grabbed made some eye holes and placed it over Cat's head. "There secret is saved," Corrin said with satisfaction as Cat laughed.

"One more thing, do you have any camenbert?" Cat asked making Corrin arch his eyebrow. "Um no wh-uh never mind I'll go find some." Corrin said as he rushed to the Age of Reason and went straight to the storage area. He quickly found the camenbert, grabed a piece and ran back in record time. "Ok now what?" Corrin asked as Cat Noir's ring started to flash.

"J-just hold the cheese behind your back and close your eyes." Cat Noir said in a rush as his ring started to flash even faster. Corrin quickly closed his eyes as a zapping met his ears. There was silence as Corrin waited for something to happen but then he felt it, something placed itself on his hand and took the cheese from his grasp. He heard the chewing get louder as he felt something climb up his arm and sit on his shoulder.

"So Corrin," A familiar whisper spoke that almost made his heart skip a beat. "Quick question before I go, are you Master Light?" It asked making Corrin's stomach feel queasy. Corrin's mind raced as he kept his eyes shut, wondering how in the world did anyone know about his past life. The voice he heard sounded almost like the kwami Plag that he saw in his memory, but that couldn't be possible 'Or was it?' Corrin thought as he finally put two and two together. 'Plag gives Cat Noir his powers!' Corrin thought as he mentally smacked himself, then nodded to Plag's question.

"Really uh I wasn't expecting that answer," Plag admitted making Corrin smile, "Ok meet us at the top of the Eiffel Tower tonight at mid-night." He finished as Corrin nodded wondering who else would be there. Corrin then felt Plag leave his shoulder making Corrin relax a little, then after hearing Cat Noir say 'Claws out!' Corrin opened his eyes to see Cat Noir back and ready for action. "Ok so I just destroy the doll and that destroys the pies as well right?" Cat asked as Corrin nodded.

"Allright here it goes, Catyclism!" Cat Noir shouted, making his hand get enveloped in dark energy. 'Yep defenetely Plag.' Corrin thought as Cat touched the doll. Instantly everything from the doll to the pies turned black then scattered to dust letting Cat and Ladybug free.

"Thank you Corrin." Ladybug said as she grabbed the small doll and lunched herself over a building.

"Yea thanks, also great fighting out there." Cat complemented as Corrin handed him his staff. But right before Corrin could say anything Cat jumped after Ladybug leaving Corrin with an interesting night ahead of him.

(Cat Noir's POV)

Cat Noir quickly caught up to Ladybug as they leaped from building to building trying to find Jestro who has seemed to vanish into thin air. He was a little upset that Ladybug laughed at Corrin and not him but Corrin did have perfect timing. Cat quickly shook that out of his mind as Ladybug stopped suddenly making Cat Noir pull a u-turn in the air to meet her.

"Darn it, I think we lost him." Ladybug grumbled as she dropped to the floor, looking frustrated. Cat wanted to go encourage her but her intense eyes told him not to as he closed his eyes trying to see if he could use his other senses. He didn't use it much but Cat's hearing and smell were greatly enhanced thanks to his powers but he was glad he had them, as he let everything else fade away, trying to listent for Jestro.

Then he heard it, a very feint wicked laugh of triumph chimed in his ears, making them perk up in alert. "He's close, come on." Cat said as he extended his staff, launching himself towards the sound. After a couple of long jumps they finally found him, as they landed and saw Jestro looking at Andre and Chloe who were pied to the wall.

"Good hearing Cat." Ladybug said as she scratched his chin slightly, which made his face heat up slightly.

"Ok whats the plan?" Cat asked as Ladybug pinched her chin with her thumb and pointer finger in thought. "We need to get Jestro away from those two," She replied as she pulled out her yo-yo, opened it up and used it as a camera, zooming in on the scene.

"I can make a great distraction my lady." Cat offered but she shook her head. "No I think we need to lure him somewhere so we can trap him."

"Ok so am I the bait?" Cat asked up she shook her head again.

After a little while, her eyes lit up like a light bulb got turned on in her head, "Ok, heres the plan," She started, as she whispered the rest to Cat. The idea was sneaky and a little risky but Cat was all about the risky plays; with the prompting of Ladybug, Cat rushed toward the Eiffel Tower trying to think of the purfect hiding place to enact Ladybug's plan.

"Should I tell Ladybug how I feel Plag?" Adrien asked as he sat on one of the beams in the Eiffel Tower, having a perfect view of the setting sun and a lookout for when Ladybug and Jestro arrive. "Well you tried once on valentines day last year and failed sooo..." Plag said munching on some camenbert before their surprise attack. "Yea I know, and I know she likes someone else but what if I tell her how I feel and that changes her mind." Adrien suggested but Plag just eating which discouraged him slightly. "Yea highly unlikly," Adrien concluded, resting his head in his hands in disappointment.

'Don't worry Adrien you have plenty of girls after you, like Kugami-"

"She's just a friend who I fence with." Adrien interupted.

"Well how about Marinette, that would be an ironic pairing." Plag commented.

"She's just a- wait, wait a minute what do you mean by ironic pairing?" Adrien asked having caught the word ironic at the last second. "Uh did I say ironic, no I meant interesting, yea interesting." Plag said with a very wide smile making Adrien glare at him. "You aren't lying to me are you?" He asked.

"Noooo, I would never lie to you, honest Adrien, cats honor." Plag insisted.

Before Adrien could press more, he saw a flash of red in the corner of his eye, making him turn towards it to see Ladybug, followed by Jestro heading their way. "Ok Plag, Claws Out!" Adrien called instantly turning into Cat Noir and got ready to strike. Ladybug and Jestro arrived soon after Cat transformed, and they weren't messing around. Jestro throwing his knives, pies and bombs at Ladybug, who dodged nimbly but looked to be having trouble.

It took almost everything Cat had not to jump in and help her, but he waited hoping she'd be ready soon. Ladybug kept getting past Jestro's advances, making Jestro look like a fool (pun intended) but then he cornered her between all of his items. Jestro smiled as he giggled in excitment, clapping his hands as he jumped from one foot to the other. "I finally got you Ladybug! Jestro wins a fabulous prize, your miraculous!" Jestro cheered as Ladybug winked at Cat, who nodded at the signal and instantly spung into action. Quickly and quietly Cat ran behind Jestro, extended his claws and slashed Jestro's bag, completely ripping it appart.

Jestro gasped in surprise as Cat slide past him, and took his stance next to Ladybug, "Oop's I thought that was a scratching post." Cat apologized as Jestro's face paled even more than it already was. Before Jestro could even speak, Ladybug flung her yo-yo at him, wrapping it around his body binding him in place.

"Now Cat!"

"On it, Catyclism!" Cat called as he rushed towards Jestro and placed his hand on Jestro's mask which blackened instantly, and it realised the ackuma. Ladybug quickly opened her yo-yo and caught the ackuma changing it back into a pure white butterfly.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She calls as she threw her lucky charm into the air, making it burst into millions of butterflies that flew all across Paris, restoring everything back to the way it was. "Pound it!" Cat and Ladybug said in unison as they fist bumped. Ladybug's earrings started to flash indicated that she would turn back soon so it was Cat's cue to leave.

"Alright my lady, I'll see you next time." He said as he was about to jump but a golden flash blinded him making him stumble and fall on his face. "Oh gosh, are you ok?" Ladybug asked, helping Cat up who felt humiliated. "Yea I'm fine, d-did you see that golden flash?" Cat asked as he scanned the horizon but only could see the sun which gave off an orange hue. "No, what golden flash?" She asked as she looked around.

Cat just shook his head, "Never mind, see you." He sighed as he extended his staff, launching himself in the direction of his house for some relaxation and some sleep.

(Corrin POV)

Corrin's heart was pounding, as he laid on one of the iron beams at the top of the Eiffel Tower for what felt like hours. He didn't just want to leave Ladybug and Cat Noir behind to fend for themselves, so he ran after them but what happened next completely caught him by surprise. His golden armor suddenly apeared, and he started to lift off the ground all at the same time! It had freaked him out, he wasn't expecting one of his powers to be flight, but he had shrugged it off and kept following them.

He almost got caught to, even though after he noticed that a knights helm was covering his face, it almost gave him a heart attack. But after he made it to the top of the Eiffel Tower, he landed and his armor disappeared so all the excitement was over, or so he thought. Corrin had remembered that he was supost to met Plag and someone else up at the top of the Eiffel Tower, so he waited, decided to take a nap and let his mind rest. Then, feeling a little restless, Corrin opened his eyes and glanced up at the star speacked night sky. It was gorgous, completely breath taking, and it made him feel at ease. Corrin knew he messed up today, with all his friends finding out he had a job at a restaurant and a high ranking one too. The one he was most worried about was Marinette; she was way too observant for a normal high school kid, she seemed to know when he lied or didn't show the whole picture which Corrin wasn't ready for.

He had prepared for almost anything, but a super intelegent, kind, pretty girl like Marinette finding out his secrets was not one of them. Corrin shook those thoughts out of his head as he sighed, looking up at the consalations, until a familiar voice caught his attention. "Oh come on he isn't here yet." Plag's voice rang out as Corrin looked down to see the small black and red humanoids he saw in his memory.

"Plag are you sure Corrin said he was Master Light, because if he isn't then-"

"Yea, yea I know Sugercube but I swear that was what he said." Plag said with worry in his voice.

"Sugercube? Why do you call her that Plag?" Corrin asked as he hopped down startling the two of them.

"You said my name. You really are Master Light." Plag said in a hushed voice as he hovered over to Corrin.

"Really Plag, you believe him after he just said your name? Don't we need a little more proof before we actually call you by that name?" The red humanoid said who's name Corrin remembered was Tiky.

"Um maybe this will sufise?" Corrin asked as he focused on his arm and enveloped it in golden armor, making Tiky gasp.

"Y-you really are Master Light, h-how are you still alive?" Tiky asked as she rushed over to Corrin and gave him a hug.

"Yea I'd like to know that as well." Plag said as he circled Corrin's head, making him slightly dissy. "To be honest, I don't know." Corrin admitted as they both looked at them with confused looks.

"I remember my life here, in this time but my other life; most of it's a blurr, the only things I remember are you kwamis, your names, and a little bit about my power; but other than that I don't remember much." Corrin admitted as he leaned his back against the wall and slide down to sit.

"Th-that must be rough." Plag said which made Corrin laugh.

"Not really, even though I get curious at times, its a blessing not to remember the hardships that I've had to face, or the responsibilities that I carry over here." Corrin explained, "I know I have a purpose here, but even knowing little of my past, I know that its going to be full of hardship, so why should I even want to know about my past if it'll just put fear into my mind, making me not want to have this path." Corrin finished as he put his face in his hands, trying to ease his mind of his troubled thoughts.

There was silence for a little while, but Corrin felt something touch his cheek. He pulled his face from his hands to see Tiky placing her hand on his cheek in concern but with a knowing smile on her face. "You haven't changed in all these years, you still put others before yourself." Tiky commented making Corrin blush slightly.

"Have any millennium long wisdom that I could use?" Corrin asked making Tiky giggle slightly.

"I suggest that you find a way to get your memories back." Plag commented making Corrin arch his eyebrow in confusion.

"Why?"

"Well, if you're the same person as you were back then, then even with the knowledge and fear if you have any, you would charge headfirst into your problem." Plag explained as he sat on Corrin's shoulder but right when he did that, Corrin heart skipped a beat.

All of a sudden, Corrin winced as excruciating pain wracked his head making him double over. He could hear voices as he held his head, trying to calm himself but it only got worse as everything around him started to be illuminated in a golden light. Then Corrin couldn't take it anymore, he roared out an agony, releasing a shockwave that shook the Eiffel Tower! Then Corrin's vision blurred as everything around him vanished in an endless white void.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! SonicRebelHD here with the next chapter of The Master Files, Sorry for the late turn in, schools been rough so I had to focus on that for a little bit but I'm back in the groove. I hope you all enjoy. (I do not own Ladybug and Cat Noir)

Chapter 6

Secret No More

(Corrin POV)

Corrin's mind was foggy, as he drifted through the almost endless caverns of his mind; being tossed, from one memory to another with no break, or remorse. Each new memory he drifted through, entered his mind and stayed there, making Corrin watch that one memory for what he felt like hours before he drifted through another memory, repeating the process, making Corrin think he's lost his mind.

But he remembered, and learned from each new memory he pondered on; learning more on how to use his powers, remembering his history; nothing was out of reach for Corrin now. There was one memory that he hoped and successfully avoided for now; his death. He didn't wanted to remember how he died but Corrin was running out of memories to drift to, so he was going to have to if he kept drifting at this pace. But right as he was about to drift into the cursed memory, something jolted his shoulder instantly waking him up with a gasp.

Corrin looked around desperately trying to find out where he was, until a hand shook his shoulder. "Are you alright kid?" A officer asked, making Corrin's stomach drop.

"Y-yea, I'm fine." Corrin replied as he rubbed his temple, surprised that the pain in his head was gone.

"Are you sure? I got a report that a kid was in a coma up here on the Eiffel Tower so I came to check and you were here." The officer explained, making Corrin's mind ding in rememberence.

He had passed out during his meeting with Plag and Tiky; Corrin mentally slapped himself for being so careless but now at least his curiosity about his past was quenched. Plus Plag was right, even though Corrin was afraid, he knew what he had to do, and his determination had never been higher. 'Crap, now I owe Plag some cheese.' Corrin laughed mentally as he shook his head, bringing him back into the present.

"Sorry officer for worrying you, I just fell asleep looking at the stars, and I'm a very heavy sleeper." Corrin lied as he rubbed his head in fake embarrassment. "Please I'm Roger Raincomprix, but call me Roger." Roger said as Corrin's mind froze. Corrin knew a girl at school who's last name was Raincomprix, it was Chloe's friend Sabrina! 'Crap this must be her dad.' Corrin groaned mentally as his mind raced to find a solution but came up with nothing.

"Sir?" Corrin sighed, "What would it take to make it so that you don't tell Sabrina that you saw me here?" Corrin asked which made Roger look at him funny. "Ohhh wait you're that Corrin kid Sabrina's been talking about, the new transfer student from America right?" He asked.

Corrin nodded.

"But, why would you not want me to tell her? Your friends must be worried sick about you since you're an hour late for school." Roger informed making Corrin's skin grow cold.

"I can not have them find out I was up here all night, please what will it take?" Corirn asked again, prepared for the worst. Roger had a thoughtful look on his face before he gave him a suspicious look, " I'll let you off the hook this time but, if I see you late for school again, I will tell your friends everything from then and now, deal?" He asked as he offered his hand.

"Deal!" Corrin replied enthusiastically as he grabbed Roger's hand and gave him a firm hand shake before he ran to the elevator and started heading down. But when Corrin looked down, he noticed that he was still wearing his chef's robe which made Corrin clench his fist in frustration. 'I guess I'm going to have to wing it.' Corrin thought and laughed at his own pun, as the elevator doors opened. Corrin quickly glanced around making sure no one was near before he conjured up his armor and flew back home, changed, then quickly flew to school.

'I'm going to get harassed today, darn it!' Corrin groaned as he landed, dispelled his armor, and opened the doors to whatever pain he was going to be in.

(Adrien POV)

Adrien sighed as he kept glancing at the door, hoping for Corrin to walk through, as Miss Bustier talked about a subject that he was to worried to bother with. 'He should be fine,' He kept telling himself, but he couldn't help but glance at the door expecting him to walk through. Adrien had wanted to ask Corrin about his job; get to know him a little more than he already did, but when he didn't show Adrien knew something was up. He knew the others were worried about him too, for Adrien noticed them all glance at the door every so often, especially Marinette who he thought looked at the door more frequently than he did.

Then it finally happened, as the door slowly crept open to reveal Corrin, looking a little pale, quietly walk in and tried to get to his seat unnoticed but failed as Miss Bustier placed her chalk down, turned around and smiled at Corrin, who gave her a nervous smile. "Finally decided to join us?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, I accidentally slept through my alarm, I won't let it happen again." Corrin replied.

Adrien knew instantly that Corrin was lying. Corrin was the most responsible, and dedicated 17 year old that Adrien ever knew, he was even a sous-chef at a restaurant, if that wasn't the true example of both Adrien didn't know what was. Corrin wouldn't be so careless to forget his alarm, and he seemed too alert to sleep through his alarm so something different must of happened.

Adrien knew that Corrin didn't have any parents and that he wasn't from America, from his fight with him when he was ackumatized but that also left a few other possibilitys. Corrin either was a adopted son of a family in Paris or he was homeless which seemed more like Corrin to Adrien. So something must have kept him from getting to school on time but what that was Adrien didn't know but he had half the mind to find out for himself. Corrin had gotten seated, resuming the class but Adrien was only half paying attention, as he tried to figure out a way to confront Corrin after school.

Adrien waited by the entrance of the school for Corrin, knowing that Corrin would be finishing his homework soon which still boggled his mind. He had a plan ready, and was confident that it would work but with Corrin you never knew what would happen which is one of the reasons why Adrien enjoyed being around Corrin. He could be a crazy joker, a caring friend, a guy full of wisdom, and finally just someone to listen to your troubles, which meant that Corrin could take Adrien's question a lot of different ways which was what Adrien was scared about.

Adrien finally saw Corrin, who was walking down the stairs with Marinette, making Adrien take a deep breath before putting on a smile and started walking towards them. "Hey guys, whats up?" He asked.

Marinette's face redened for some reason, while Corrin just smiled at his approch. "I'm fine, just a little tired thats all." Corrin said as Adrien and Marinette both frowned at him.

"Anyway if you guys want we can all hang out and play Meka Battle Strike Three at my house." Marinette suggested which made Adrien smile with excitment. Last time he played that game was when him and Marinette trained for a tournament that was being held for it, so playing again, or rather getting his butt kicked again by Marinette was better that his plan.

But to both of their dissapointment, Corrin shook his head, "Sorry I have family night tonight with my folks, so you guys have fun." Corrin explained as he was about to walk away but Marinette caught his shoulder before Adrien could even think about it. "Corrin why are you so busy all the time? It feels like you're avoiding us." Marinette said as Adrien nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, I hate being as busy as I am, but if I remember correctly, I should truly be free this weekend if you guys want to plan something for all of us to do then, then I'd be down." Corrin explained.

"Heck, I'd even plan the event if you want me to." Corrin added which made Adrien smile.

"Alright, I'll hold you to it." Adrien and Marinette replied in unison which made them all laugh, before Corrin left, leaving them alone.

There was silence between them before Marinette gave Adrien a serious look, "Have you noticed that Corrin's trying to hide something from us." She asked as Adrien nodded in response.

"Well, would you be interested in finding out his secret...together?" She asked as she looked away from him probably to see if Corrin was near by. Adrien smiled, she was just as curious about Corrin as he was, which made his final decision come a whole lot faster. "Sounds like a plan, Agent Marinette." Adrien said giving her a goofy smile, as she laughed. "Alright Agent Adrien, lets head to my house to gather some supplies then Operation Secret will comense." Marinette said as she ran towards her house, with Adrien right on her heels.

After they gather some supplies, including ear pieces which Adrien tried to ask about but only got a red faced Marinette trying to tell him but just ultimately giving up in the attempt, quickly found Corrin and followed him for a while. The only thing that he did as they followed him was look at the scenery, which Adrien thought was normal until he got a closer look at him.

Every time Corrin would stop and examine something, he would look at it with a artistic eye. But now he looked at everything with awe inspired eyes, like he was now seeing everything in a different light which really made Adrien wonder what changed for him in the last 24 hours. Finally, Corrin stopped at the Bridge of Saint Martin, looking out into nothing like it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Adrien and Marinette shrugged at eachother, as they watched Corrin with interest.

"Ahh Corrin, care for a double scoop?" A voice called, making Adrien look to see Andre the ice cream man, rolling his ice cream cart onto the bridge.

"Not today, but thank you." Corrin said making Adrien arch his eyebrow. Not many people would turn down Andre's ice cream and apparently Corrin was one of those people. Adrien put that fact into the back of his mind as he went back to listening, "Oh, is something bothering you?" Andre asked as he started setting up his cart.

"Kinda, I'm a little stressed at the moment."

"From work I presum." Andre asked.

"In a way." Corrin answered, making Adrien and Marinette look at each other in confusion.

"Well whatever you are going through, a little ice cream always helped clear my head." Andre informed as he made a double scoop cone and held it out to Corrin, who rolled his eyes and started to grab his wallet but was stopped as Andre thrust it into his hand.

"Today its free of charge, think of it as thanks for teaching me your people reading skills." Andre said with a smile and a wink making Corrin laugh and made Adrien's eyes widen in shock.

"Yea I heard you were now known as the ice cream man of love or something around those lines." Corrin laughed.

'No way! The reason Andre can actally see if you like someone, is because of Corrin!?' Adrien exclaimed in his mind as Corrin walked away waving goodbye to Andre.

"Come on, lets ask Andre a couple of questions." Marinette said as she started walking up the bridge, making Adrien instantly start to follow her. "Ahh, Marinette, Adrien would you care for some ice cream?" Andre asked with a smile.

"We have a couple of questions for you about Corrin, if you don't mind our asking." Adrien said which made Andre frown slightly.

"Friends of his?" He asked making them both nod.

"Well good for him, finally finding some friends, I thought he'd be a loner forever." Andre commented making Adrien and Marinette look at each other in worry.

"We are his friends but he's been keeping secrets from us and we'd like to know why." Marinette said making Andre nod in understanding.

"Well, if you want the full picture then you're going to have to ask him yourselves." Andre informed, "But, if you catch him in the alley way by the library then he'll be cornered, but you didn't hear it from me." Andre finished with a wink.

"Thank you!" Adrien and Marinette replied at the same time.

"No problem, I've known Corrin since he was a child so seeing him finally trust someone other than me in the last seven years is heart warming." Andre said as Adrien and Marinette thanked him again and ran to the location that Andre had said.

When they had reached their destination, Adrien wasn't sure if he should be impressed or sad. The alley way wasn't an alley way at all but a makeshift home: with bunched up blankets for a bed and stationary umbrela, an upside down box for a table. His chef robe was hung up away from all the dirt and muck but other than that, there wasn't clothing of any sort anywhere which really tugged on Adrien's heartstrings.

"Hey Adrien, look at this." Marinette called, making him pull away from Corrin's living arrangements to see what looked like a map of Paris, with scribbles of something written all over it.

"What am I looking at?" Adrien asked as he tried to decipher what the text was but could only make out a few mathematic equations.

"I think he's trying to locate something." Marinette responded as she traced her finger on the paper seeming to read the text in her head.

Adrien looked closer at the map, trying to see if he could see what Marinette was talking about but then he saw it, "He's using advanced calculus to figure out the location of something with only the direction by which someone came from." Adrien exclaimed in awe as he pointed to two points making Marinette look at him with wide eyes.

"I knew he was smart but this is almost genius level." Marinette spoke as she looked at the map with admiration.

A crack met Adrien's ears which instantly made both of them turn around to see Corrin, looking at them with his eyes full of fear, face pale, and sweat pouring down his face.

"Corrin," Adrien started,

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Yea! Aren't we your friends? Aren't friends suppost to trust eachother?!" Marinette exclaimed, which made both Adrien and Corrin flinch.

Corrin opened and closed his mouth many times before he spoke, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to drag you guys into my problems." He replied keeping his eyes away from theirs.

"When you become my friend your problems become my problems." Adrien said with determination.

There was an unsetteling pause before Corrin spoke, "Now since we're all here, I might as well tell you everything huh?" Corrin asked making Adrien and Marinette nod enthusiasticly.

He sighed as he sat down on his 'bed' and began to tell them everything, from his parents death, to his self learning and survival, to finally present time. Adrien was in a state of shock as he listened to Corrin's story, Corrin knew the true feeling of being alone, which made Adrien for the first time in his life, think that he had it easy. After Corrin finished, Marinette went up to him and gave him a hug which seemed to make him uncomfortable, making Adrien laugh.

"You're our friend Corrin, so you should expect to get a full or side hug from us here and there." Adrien informed which made Corrin smile.

"But what are you going to do now Corrin?" Marinette asked as she backed off giving Corrin some space.

"Well, my plan was to work some extra shifts so that I could get a hotel room or something, but with my age I only get minimum wage so it'll be a while before I can actually get one." Corrin explained.

"Plus I have to focus on food and clothing which don't come cheap so I have long days ahead of me." Corrin finished as he rubbed his forehead.

Adrien just looked at Corrin in amazment, Corrin seemed willing to over work himself to get by, let alone have some comfort in his life, and he was only 17! But then a thought popped up in Adrien's head, and the more he thought on it, the better it sounded and the more sense it made.

"How about you crash one of our places for awhile?" Adrien suggested which made Corrin look at him like he was mad.

"Yea! Think about it, you're still 17 which means you aren't an adult yet, so why don't you relax for a little while, while also working here and there. You'd save up money without using it for food, and you'd get to finally relax." Marinette put in making Adrien nod in agreement but the idea seemed to make Corrin sick.

"I can't do that to you guys," Corrin responded making them both frown.

"Plus, I bet your father wouldn't approve Adrien, and I can't live in a girls house that would be um weird." Corrin pointed out which made Adrien flinch.

That did sound like his father but he'd still have to try, and he does understand Corrin's predicament with living with Marinette, that would be a little weird. But Marinette just shook her head as she grabbed Corrin's hand and started pulling him, "Come on we have a guest room it'll be fine for the mean time, Adrien you just ask you father and see if it can work, if not I'm sure my parents would be fine with having Corrin stay." Marinette explained as she pulled him with her out of the alley way and waved goodbye to Adrien before disappearing.

Adrien laughed as he starting making his way back home, Marinette could be a little pushy but she always had your back which was one of the reasons why Adrien really liked being friends with her. 'Don't worry Corrin I'll make sure dad says yes.' Adrien thought as he ran as fast as he could homeward.

(Corrin POV)

Corrin's face was beet red as Marinette pulled his arm towards her house, he knew she was only trying to help but he was definitely out of his comfort zone. It was bad enough that Marinette and Adrien found out about his homelessness, but with them trying to make his last year as a kid worth while really made Corrin feel guilty and a burden. He could've just used his power to sustain himself while he saved up money for a hotel but he couldn't tell them that so he told them he would have to pay for food too but Corrin didn't think that idea through enough for it back fired on him.

"Seriously Marinette I'd be fine if you left me in the alley, I've been surviving there since I was ten, I can live with it a little longer." Corrin explained but instantly regretted his word choice as Marinette kept walking but with even more hast in her steps.

"Thats the problem, no teenager should be focusing on survival not when adulthood is right around the corner." Marinette explained making Corrin groan inwardly as they finally made it to the Dupain-Chang residence. When they walked in her parents were working the bakery but had stopped to greet her but when their eyes laid on Corrin they hesitated a little.

"Hey honey, Hi Corrin what can we do for you today?" Her father asked him which made him shrink back.

"Dad would it be ok if Corrin use our guest room for a little while?" Marinette asked which made Corrin flinch.

Both of her parents looked at each other in confusion before asking, "Why would he need the guest room?"

Marinette opened her mouth to speak but Corrin stopped her as he took a step forward and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Chang, but I'd humbly asked her if I could use a spare room because I'm homeless." Corrin made up on the spot which made Marinette go wide eyed. "Wait Corrin tha-"

"I asked Adrien if I could use a spare room at his place but was informed that his father most likely wouldn't approve so I asked Marinette and she took me here to ask you guys. But I understand if you say no." Corrin finished as he bowed slightly.

There was silence as Corrin kept his gaze at the ground, having a feint hope that they would say no but he felt a hand on his shoulder, so he looked up to see Marinette's dad smiling at him.

"I knew I reconised you, you were that little kid who helped us with deliveries before Marinette was old enough." He said as Corrin's mouth flew open, how in the world could he remember that, that was almost 10 years ago!

"Oh wow you have surely grown." Marinette's mother complemented making Corrin blush.

"Well that settles it, you can stay but on one condition." Marinette's dad said.

"We heard that you're the sous-chef for the Age of Reason restaurant is that true?" He asked as Corrin nodded in responce.

"Well you have to make us some meals now and then if you don't mind." He asked with a wink as Corrin laughed.

"But dad, he needs to-" Marinette started, but Corrin cut in just in time.

"Of course, I'd love to cook." Corrin said.

"Well, welcome to our humble abode."

"Thank you sir!" Corrin said shaking his hand, truly appreciating their hospitality.

"Please call me Tom." Tom said with a smile.

"And I'm Sabine." Sabine introduced as Corrin shook her hand.

"Marinette could you show him to his room?" Tom asked as Marinette nodded and motioned for Corrin to follow her. He followed her up the stairs and then followed her until they entered a fair sized room with everything a guy could ask for: a comfortable bed, and a bathroom. Corrin didn't care about everything else in the room, the only thing that he needed were those two things but he had to admit that who ever designed it had a very artistic mind.

"Well here you go, sorry if its a little small." Marinette apologized but Corrin just shook his head.

"This is perfect, I've been without a comfortable bed for seven years now so this is great." Corrin said as he sat on the bed and practically sunk into it.

"I do have to say again that you didn't have to do this." Corrin said

"Of course I did this, you're my friend and you were in need so I came and helped." Marinette said as she turned away from him for some reason.

"I'll make it up to you some day I prom-"

"Don't finish that sentence! The only thing that I need from you is for you to be my friend and for you to relax while you still can." Marinette interrupted which made Corrin raise his eyebrow.

"Um that was two things."

"Y-you know what I mean!" She exclaimed making Corrin laugh.

"Just so you know though, cooking is one of the ways that I use to relax so if you need a chef then don't hesitate to ask." Corrin reasured.

Marinette nodded with a cute smile on her face, which made Corrin blush softly. He definetly wasn't expecting her to be so nice to him, even after she found out that he had been lying to her, but here she was, giving him something that he hasn't had in what seemed like a life time ago...A home.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone, SonicRebelHD here bringing you another chapter in the Master Files! I just wanted to say thank you all who have reviewed, favorited, or followed me. I really appreciate the support and it reassure me that you are all liking my stories and that I'm doing something right. Plus I need all the advice I can get so a thank you to those who gave me constructive reviews. Other than that, I just wanted to let you know that in this chapter I'm using the word hors d'oeuvres which if you dont know what that means, its the europian way of saying appatizer or starter in a resturaunt. I just wanted to let you guys know just in case if any of you were confused. Thank you all again and enjoy. (I do not own Ladybug and Cat Noir.)

Chapter 7

A Twist in Thought

(Marinette POV)

Marinette stared at the ceiling with a huge smile on her face, completely satisfied with the decision she made yesterday. She was glad that Corrin was staying at her place, at least for a little while. She'd be able to get to know him even more now since there were no secrets between them and so far it was going great! As a welcome to their home Marinette made macaroons for dessert, letting Corrin take the first pick and was thrilled that he actually liked them. They even watched a movie together, which Marinette was surprised that Corrin actually sat and watched it with them, even joining in on their crazy conversations.

The one thing that she had worried about was Corrin being overwhelmed with the sudden change, but he seemed to be taking it very well. She couldn't stop thinking about him all night, the sweet and cheerful smile he had after he took a bite of a macaroon, the way he looked at her with his intense yet caring eyes; Marinette shivered as she rolled back and forth with a pillow in her face trying to calm down.

"No don't think about that!" She whispered to herself as she looked at a picture of her and Adrien that they had recently taken. It was on the tour day when Corrin had left, Marinette had suggested a photo in front of the Eiffel Tower and he had agreed with a smile on his face making that one of the most happiest moments of her life. As she was admiring the photo, a foreign smell caught her noses attention making her smile slightly at how good it smelt.

"Ooooh whats that?" Tikki asked as she yawned and sniffed the air with interest.

"I don't know but I want some." Marinette replied as she started to follow the smell that was in the air, going down her stairs until she found the source. Corrin was manning the stove, apron and all, cooking what looked like an omelet with such focus that Marinette for a moment thought that omelet was his life's creation.

"Morning Marinette, hungery?" He asked without turning around which made her jump slightly.

"How did y-you-?"

"Ah I heard you coming down, you aren't the most stealthy person around." Corrin replied making her blush slightly as she sat down at the table and watched him.

"You didn't have to make breakfast for us you know." She said as she noticed the two other mouth watering omelets all set and ready to be eaten.

"Your father did say that I had to cook if I wanted to stay, and I enjoy cooking for people especially my friends." Corrin replied as he successfully flipped his omelet and caught it again in the pan making Marinette smile and clap in appluse. Corrin bowed slightly as he plated the meal and placed it in front of her with a small smile. "Breakfast is served." Corrin said in an official tone making Marinette laugh slightly.

"Aren't you going to make one for yourself?" She asked as she put a piece into her mouth and almost squeaked in surprise at how good it was. "I already ate, I'm used to waking up early so I made myself something while you were all asleep." Corrin explained as he put away his aprin.

"What time are you used to waking up?" Marinette asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"I normally get up by four, study what I can, do an early morning work out then I head out for school." Corrin said as he sat down resting his head on his palm.

'Ah so thats why you have all those muscles.' Marinette thought as she also shuddered from thinking about getting up so early.

"Anyway, do you have anything planned today?" Corrin asked.

"I actually do, me and some of the girls are going to meet up here to umm do a meeting-ah I mean hang out." Marinette caught herself, hoping Corrin wouldn't catch what she said but he glared at her slightly which meant her plan failed.

"A meeting?" Corrin asked but after a little bit his eyes lit up in recognition making Marinette blush bright crimson.

"I'm going to guess but is this meeting going to be a planning session for you to get with Adrien?" Corrin asked which made Marinette want to hide up in her room, but she nodded.

Corrin then started to laugh which made Marinette feel even worse, "Sorry, you're just too funny sometimes." Corrin said as he stopped laughing.

Marinette pursed her lips, "I need all the help I can get Corrin, for some reason, whenever I try to talk to him my words want to run away from my mouth, and when I try to force words to come out they sound stupid." Marinette explained as Corrin seemed to listen intently which surprised her a little.

She knows he's been helping her with Adrien, but the way that he listened to her made her think that she was the most important person to him right at that moment, and it made her feel different, in a good way. Then a thought popped up in her head and before she could stop herself she asked, "Would you be willing to come to the meeting?" She asked but scolded herself mentally as she looked at the table not daring to met his eyes.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Marinette waited for his responce, but heard nothing. Marinette found the guts to look at Corrin only to see not amusement but intrigue as he had a small smile on his face which completely threw her off guard. "If you want me to then sure, I can make some hors d'oeuvres too if that sounds good?" Corrin asked as he continued to look straight into her eyes with his serious ones, making her face flush under the attention.

"S-sure thats sounds good," Marinette managed as she mentally shook off her embarrassment.

"Thank you." She added with a whisper which made Corrin nod his head in affermation.

"No problem, now I probably should be going, wouldn't want anybody to get the wrong idea." Corrin said as he gathered his things then left, leaving Marinette with a crimson face.

Marinette sighed as she finished her food, (leaveing a little for Tikki) and started to get ready for school. 'Today is going to be an interesting day.' Marinette thought as she finished, said her goodbyes to her parents and ran after Corrin.

Marinette didn't have that much to run as she stumbled across Adrien and Corrin at school seeming to have a deep conversation about something which she was only able to make out one word that Adrien said, "Sorry."

Corrin just shook his head, right has Marinette walked in, "Hi Adrien, Corrin, how are you guys?" She asked trying to act normal.

"I'm ok, but why are you asking Corrin? I thought he was-" Adrien started before Corrin quickly covered his mouth, making Marinette sigh in relief.

"Keep it on the down low," Corrin whispered just loud enough for them to hear.

"No body knows other than you two and I'd like to keep it that way if that sounds good?" Corrin asked as Adrien nodded, taking a breath.

"Ok thank you for telling me, but I'm sorry to say, father said no on the arrangment." Adrien informed, making Corrin nod.

"No problem, I can make this work for the time being, I'll just have to meet him then he'll get the right imprestion." Corrin said with a wink as Adrien's eyes widened.

"How did you know that he had a wrong impression of you?" Adrien asked.

"Its pretty easy, I'm a homeless kid, he probably thinks I look like a hippy from the mountains." Corrin laughed making Marinette smile slightly.

Corrin seemed to always think about the positives of his life, even to the point where he jokes about it, even though he has every right to hate his surcumstances. It really made her glad that she was his friend, no matter what, Corrin could put a smile on her face and that was a comforting thought to have, especially when she has the stress of saving Paris over and over again.

"Hey girl!" A voice called making Marinette turn around to greet Alya who had a pleasant smile on her face.

"So is the...get together still on after school?" Alya whispered.

"Yea, and I asked Corrin to come to if you don't mind?" Marinette informed which made Alya go wide eyed.

"Wha- why did you ask him? I know he's been helping you and all but-"

"I asked him because I trust him," Marinette said, with surprise at how determined her voice sounded.

"When we were talking today, I told him about my problems with being around Adrien, and he listened so intently it made me feel like I was the most important person in his life at that moment. Plus he's smart so he might have an idea that we haven't already thought of, and... he's making orderves for us too." Marinette explained.

Alya's eyes seemed to light up at the mention of Corrin's attentiveness and his food which made Marinette laugh. "Don't worry I'm sure he'll make plenty." Marinette reassured which made Alya laugh, "He better, but I'm surprised, you normally only talk about Adrien that way." Alya stated which made Marinette look at her with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when you talk about Adrien your eyes light up and you get this flush in your cheeks, and that was how you were talking about Corrin, with the same light and the same flush." Alya explained which made Marinette's face burn.

"Well, he's a great friend, I-I-I don't have a crush on him or have any pictures of him in my room thats for sure!" She exclaimed a little loud, making her cover her mouth in embarrassment. Alya just shook her head with a small smile on her face making Marinette's blush worsen. "Sure girl, I believe you now come on we're going to be late for class." Alya urged as she ran towards the door.

Marinette quickly followed but stoped as she saw Corrin holding the door for them which again surprised her, not many people were that nice or paient. Maybe it was because, he was almost two years older than them, maybe it was because he was just being a good friend, but the last thing that she thought she completely dismissed for how ridiculous it sounded, 'Maybe he likes me.' She had thought as she said her thanks to Corrin and headed up to class with her mind and feelings full of confusion.

(Corrin POV)

'Today is going to be an interesting experience.' Corrin thought finishing his homework right as Miss Bustier was finishing her lecture. He had never really spent time with girls in his other life, so being invited to an all girl hang out (excluding him) by Marinette was something of a surprise to him but also a chance to help her even more than he already has.

The only girl that he knew in his other life was his apprentice but other than the fact that she came everyday to that crystal cave to train under him, he didn't know anything about her to the point that Corrin felt very disappointed in himself but he couldn't change the past which this time he knew he couldn't do.

Ever since he regained his memories of his past life, he's been seeing things differently, a good different but different all the same. Like all of Paris for example, he at first thought that it was just any normal city with some amazing sites, but now, Corrin sees it as a miracle at how fast civilization as prospered in such a short time.

The other thing that Corrin started to notice was how easy it was to control his powers now, which gave him time to relax and actually not have to worry about blacking out anymore or anyone seeing his hand glow with his powers golden light. But the only thing that concerned him was the fact that he had this strange familiarity with Marinette and Adrien. He couldn't explain it but whenever he was around them, he felt like his powers were reacting to something but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Corrin are you ok?" A voice asked pulling Corrin out of his thoughts. Marinette stood over him with a worried look on her face, which Corrin had to admit...actually no he didn't have to admit it, he has a mission to get Marinette and Adrien together and he couldn't have any destractions. "Sorry, I was thinking about what hors d'oeuvres I should make." Corrin covered as he placed his homework on Miss Bustier's desk and started walking with Marinette down the stairs.

"You really are serious about cooking huh?" Marinette asked. Corrin put on the most serious look he could muster and said, "Yes, yes I am." Corrin said in a deep voice which made Marinette burst out laughing.

"You are such a goof ball!" Marinette exclaimed as she started to cry from laughing too much.

"The lower voice was a little too much huh?" Corrin chuckled gliding down the stairs, as his powers reacted again making his stomach tighten. Corrin swallowed and quickly shook it off before Marinette could see his discomfort. "Anyway," Marinette said as she whipped a tear from her eye.

"What hors d'oeuvres are you going to make?"

"Do you gals like shrimp?" Corrin asked which got an enthusiastic nod from Marinette. "Well, I'm planning on making grilled shrimp with some melted butter as a dip, but I'm going to have to go to the store to get the ingredients I need." Corrin said.

"Mabye we have what you need." Marinette said but Corrin shook his head.

"I checked this morning, you don't have the ingredients that I normally use but I can improvise, you guys will be my taste testers." Corrin said pounding his fist into his palm as his decision was made clear.

"Well I bet it'll taste great." Marinette encouraged with a sweet smile on her face.

They quickly waved goodbye to Adrien as he got in his car then started to make their way to the bakery talking the whole way with smiles on their faces.

"Oh by the way, how long will it take for you to finish?" Marinette asked, as they entered the backery.

"I should be able to get it done in twenty minutes or less if I start now." Corrin informed.

"Ok good, they'll be here in about thirty minutes so now might be a good time to start cooking." Marinette said as she started heading up the stairs to her room.

"Yes, ma'am." Corrin saluted as he found an apron, and then with his goal set got started on the orderves.

Cooking in any kitchen was always a comfort for Corrin, when he was homeless he had to cook with an actual fire which still made good food but was a hassel to keep going and to not burn the food which he did many times when he was young.

He was now used to an actual kitchen now thanks to his job, and so 'cooking at Marinette's place is a breeze,' Corrin thought as he started to melt the butter while he let the shrimp cook, (since butter can burn he couldn't have it melt and go back to the shrimp). He couldn't help but smile as he thought of Marinette and the kindness that she has showed him since they first met. In his other life, most everyone had an ulterior motive, looking to get something out of him, the only person who wasn't like that to some degree was his apprentice.

But now everyone treated him with kindness and respect, and for Marinette and Adrien, didn't think of him any less after they found out that he was homeless. In fact, they seemed to think even higher of him after they found out; but the more he spent time with Marinette, he kept on feeling weirder and weirder around her.

Even though he has had another life, Corrin has never felt this way before and he couldn't put his finger on what it was. It definitely was on the lines of admiration but it wasn't quite that, 'Ugg thinking about this is making my head spin,' Corrin thought, shaking his head and taking the butter out of the microwave just in time.

Corrin quickly went back to the shrimp, flipping them over and waited as they cooked, putting a little bit of seasoning here and there trying to make the taste light but with a little kick. After a bit, Corrin placed the grilled shrimp on two plates making them as neat as possible which finished his task.

Corrin wiped his brow with satisfation, as he started to walk up the latter to knock on Marinette's door put a familiar voice stoped him in his tracks, "Ooo that smells good Marinette, can you save some for me?" The voice asked which made Corrin's stomach drop.

"Sure, I hope Corrin made more than enough for all of us." Marinette replied as they both giggled.

Corrin couldn't believe his ears, 'That voice sounded exactly like Tikki's voice?!' Corrin exclaimed in his head as he quietly went down the stairs and started to pace the kitchen.

He didn't see anyone go up to Marinette's room, so her talking to a friend was out of the question. She could be talking to herself but why would she change her voice, and how could her voice change sound exactly like Tikki? The only explanation to this whole scenario was that, 'Marinette is Ladybug' Corrin thought with wide eyes as he leaned on the counter to steady himself.

But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Marinette and Ladybug had the same hair color, and hair cut, they have the same blue bell eyes too. They looked too similar for them not to be the same person, plus their voices sounded the same, and their laughs were identical too! Corrin face palmed himself for being an idiot, not being able to see it sooner, 'Well, I guess I'm not the only one keeping secrets.' Corrin thought.

Plus he remembered that he gave Tikki and Plagg some of his power before he introduced them to their Miraculous so he now understood why his powers were reacting when he was near Marinette, but why did it react around Adrien? He had a theory but he didn't want to jump the gun just in case so he'd have to test his theory, just to make sure.

But this revelation was something that made Corrin's main mission easier, since he knows who Ladybug is now, it'll be easier to get her attention tonight. A knock at the door pulled Corrin out of his thoughts, making him remove his apron and answer the door to see Alya, Juleka, Rose, Alix, and Mylene all with smiles on their faces.

"Oh uh hello come on in." Corrin said a little awkwardly.

"Thank you!" They all chimed with sweet smiles, as they all walked in and started heading up the stair. Corrin quickly put his thoughts into the back of his mind as he grabbed the hors d'oeuvres and expertly took them up to Marinette's room which to Corrin's surprise was very tidy.

"Hi everyone thank you for coming!" Marinette said with a cheery voice as everyone sat down, and Corrin placed the hors d'oeuvres on a small white table.

"Wow that smells good, what is it?" Rose asked as she sniffed the shrimp.

"It's grilled shrimp, with some melted butter as dip, please enjoy." Corrin said as all the girls looked at him with an awe fill exprestion.

"You can cook?" Alix asked as everyone took a bit of shrimp and seemed to melt in their seats.

"Wow! It melts in my mouth!" Mylene complemented with a smile.

Corrin nodded at the question which made everyone look at him with a huge smile on their faces.

"Can he come to every meeting?" Juleka asked making everyone laugh.

"Alright everyone, its time to get serious we all know why we're here." Alya announced which instantly made them quiet which surprised Corrin slightly.

"Now since we all know about Marinette's crush and her problem, we need some ideas to help her get closer to him." Alya explained as Marinette blushed deep red and poked her fingers together in enbarrassment. Everyone nodded, then she continued, "Ok so heres how its going to go, I'll go around the room and you say your ideas out loud and Marinette will write them down, there are no bad ideas so please speak your mind." Alya said making Corrin think she was a professor.

Alya started at the end of the room with Rose, who started to tell them her idea. But as time passed, each one of the girls ideas seemed too complex for Corrin as he listened to each idea, trying to ignore the fact that Ladybug was in the room with them.

"Ok Corrin do you have an idea?" Alya asked startling Corrin making him jump slightly.

"Yea, umm," Corrin said as he let his mind work through everything in his head.

"All of your ideas are great and all but they are all way too complicated for something that Marinette has been doing for a while." Corrin explained as the girls looked at Marinette in amazment.

"W-when have I done-" Marinette started but Corrin stopped her by raising his hand.

"Let me finish Marinette," Corrin said,

"First let me ask you all a question, whats the most important thing that we can give to someone?" Corrin asked.

There was silence as they all had focused looks on their faces making Corrin smile slightly, "Our love?" Mylene asked.

Corrin shook his head.

"Money?" Alix asked.

Corrin shook his head.

"Presents?" Rose asked.

Corrin shook his head.

"Our time?" Marinette said making Corrin give her a big smile.

"Exacly!" Corrin replied making all the girls say "Ohhh" in unison.

"You see, we wouldn't put our time into something that we don't care about or love to do." Corrin explained.

"So if you love someone, then you show them that you do by spending time with them, and Marinette has been doing just that these last couple of weeks all by herself." Corrin said as Marinette eyes widened in realization.

"Time is the most valuable thing that we can give someone, so Adrien will realize it sooner or later that you really care for him and he'll develop these feelings for you two...with enough time of course.

"But how does Marinette make Adiren realize her feelings for him?" Alya asked.

"Since Adrien's been homeschooled for most of his life then he probably isn't as adapt at seeing others feelings towards him as everyone at school, but with enough time then he'll realize it, the only thing I suggest is to be yourself, because I think the most romantic things are the things we do naturally in those situations." Corrin suggested as Marinette started to write some stuff down making Corrin smile.

"Now I should be heading out, my parents should be ready for me to make dinner." Corrin said as he saw the sun just over the horizen.

"Oh ok well thank you for you time and advice." Marinette said as everyone else said bye to him as he went down the stairs and out of the backery.

Corrin had to get ready for tonight, it was time to reveal is super hero persona to Ladybug and Cat Noir.

(Marinette POV)

Marinette sighed as she laid in her bed, completely satisfied with the meeting at the time that she spent with her friends. They all had really good ideas but Corrin's point that he made, totally made sense. When he was talking, it gave her a boost of confidence, she was doing it right, even though Corrin helped a lot she got to spend time with Adrien and be herself at the same time. She smiled with glee as she got down and grabbed the second to last shrimp that was left; she had to say thank you to Corrin when he got back, he made the wonderful shrimp and gave that amazing suggestion but he hasn't come back yet which really made her start to worry.

"Can I have some?" Tikki asked interrupting Marinette's thoughts.

Marinette smiled as she dipped the last one into the butter and handed it to Tikki but right when she did so a golden light flashed her eyes completely blinding her. "Marinette! Are you ok?" Tikki asked as Marinette rubbed her eyes.

"I'm fine but what was that?!" She asked as she climbed to her bed and opened the door to her balcony to she something that she never thought she'd see in her life time. A person wearing gleaming golden armor, seemed to glide right past her, the armor seeming to be illuminating golden light covered his entire body, he was wearing a golden knights helm which covered his face making it so Marinette couldn't identify who it was but the sight was almost breathtaking.

"Who's that?!" Marinette said as he glided past.

"Tikki Spots ON!" She called, instantly transforming into Ladybug and followed the golden knight until he stopped, looking in the direction of the Eiffel Tower.

Ladybug hid herself behind some roofing as she observed the knight, not sure what he was to really put her in a tight spot. She was about to call Cat Noir when he landed with a light thump right beside her. "That was the golden light that I saw after we bet Jestro." Cat said as Ladybug nodded. "I believe you but who is he?" Ladybug asked but yelped as he started to fall through something and before she knew it she was falling straight towards a grassy field!

Ladybug quickly flipped herself and landed on her feet, but when she looked around she knew she wasn't in Paris anymore. She seemed to be in a forest opening, as trees were all around her with the lush grass leaning in the light breeze that followed. Ladybug looked up to see a hole in the sky that disappeared a short while after she saw it, 'Ok I fell through that hole, but how?' She asked herself, trying to search her brain for an answer but came up with nothing.

Holes don't just open up, swallow you and take you somewhere random that just doesn't happen. The only thing that she could think of that could do that was the horse miraculous but that was safe with Master Fu so that couldn't be it.

But her question was answered as the golden knight appeared before her in an instant which made her blink in disbelief.

"Now, since we're alone, lets begin Marinette." The knight said with a hollowed voice which made Ladybug's face pale and her heart stop.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, SonicRebelHD here with another chapter of my story. I'm super sorry about the late update, with the co-vide stuff thats going on, and me getting destracted I had a hard time writing this chapter. This ones a lot shorter than the rest and I'm sorry about that but the next scene that I'm going to write will take a whole chapter to write so I went small for this one. Still, I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll try to write more frequently. I do not own Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Chapter 8

Master Light

(Ladybug POV)

'Oh no!' Ladybug thought as she stared speechless at the golden knight in front of her. She couldn't believe that someone knew who she was, it made her worry even more that the someone who found out was someone who she didn't know and it was someone who made her nervous beyond anything that she ever felt before. The knights armor was gorgious, but her sense of admiration was quickly diminished by the way the knight held himself.

Most of the ackumatized victims never let their guards down when Ladybug was there to stop them. But the knight seemed completely lax as he seemed to study her, he held himself with such confidence that it made her afraid of his intentions. He hasn't done anything to harm her yet, but the fact that he revealed to her that he knows who she is, really made her nervous.

"M-me Marinette? No! I wish I was her, she's so cute!" Ladybug said, trying to lead him astray but he chuckled at her, making her stomach drop.

"You think very highly of yourself then." He said in a hollowed voice thanks to his helm.

Ladybug opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out as she backed away slightly, ready for anything that he might try to pull.

But he backed away, bowed slightly then stated, "I'm sorry if I have frightened you, I mean you no harm." He said as he continued to bow.

Ladybug wasn't sure what to make of his behavior. This knight who (from what she guesses) teleported her to a forest opening, appeared out of no where, said her name, and has absolute power over her, backed off and put himself in a position of weakness. She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she relaxed slightly, "So, why did you bring me here? And how do you know who I am?" She managed to ask, as she swallowed a lump in her throat.

The knight straightened back to his full height, which was a head taller than Ladybug, before he spoke, "I brought you here, because I needed to get you away from Cat Noir." He explained which made Ladybug put her guard immediately back up.

"Don't be alarmed, I just thought it would be easier to work with both of you separately since you two are so different." He reasured.

"So, what are you implying?" Ladybug urged.

"Soon in the not so distant future, you and Cat Noir will run across an enemy that you cannot defeat with the skill and knowledge that you know now; I'm going to train you two so that you'll be ready for when that enemy comes." The knight explained.

Ladybug blinked in disbelief, was there someone out there even more powerful than Hawk Moth, or has he figured out how to use the full power of the Butterfly Miraculous? She didn't know but she did find it fishy that this magical golden knight all of a sudden appeared, basically kidnapped her, and telling her that he was going to train her. To Ladybug, the knight was silently implying that he was stronger than her which she thought was a little funny but something in her gut told her not to mess with this guy.

"Ok, but how do you know who I am?" She asked again, hoping for a simple answer.

"It's pretty easy if you pay close attention," The knight replied.

"You and Marinette have the same hair style, the same blue bell eyes, and the same pitch and sound in your voices that it was a no brainer." The knight said which made Ladybug pale slightly.

"Plus I felt Tikki's presence when I was near you."

Ladybug blinked, "Wait, you know Tikki?!" She exclaimed.

The knight nodded, making Ladybug grow feint with the questions that flooded her mind but shook it off staring at the knight in bewilderment.

"So wait, if you know Tikki then you must be thousands of years old!" She exclaimed as she looked at him again but couldn't see anything that could reveal his age.

The knight chuckled, "In a sense, yes I am a few centuries younger than the qwamis." He said which made Ladybug's eyes widen in shock.

"Now we should get started before our time together runs out," The knight said looking off into the distance for some reason.

"Wait, if you're going to train me then how should I address you?" She asked as she took a defensive stance.

"You may call me Master Light, it's a pleasure to officially meet you." Master Light introduced with a bow.

"Now lets see how skilled you are in hand-to-hand combat, let me know when you're ready." Master Light informed as he lowered his stance, which sent chills up Ladybug's spine.

The air around her seemed to stand still as he wait for her go; she definitely knew now that Master Light was stronger than her from his stance. It told her that he wasn't afraid of her, but wasn't overconfident like some ackumatized victims were; Ladybug felt a calmness from him that felt centuries old, a determination not to lose that was all but found in todays day and age, which really scared her.

She had to play smart, she knew that but how she was going to do that in this wide open space she had no idea, she was going to have to improvise. Ladybug took a deep breath, to calm her nerves before saying, "Alright ready." She said.

He launched at her with such speed that Ladybug almost couldn't see him, and threw a punch at her which she was able to dodged barily. He kept on the assult, striking again and again making Ladybug retreat more and more into the woods, until she got hit right in the jaw from his left cross which blinded her in pain. She backed up quickly as black and white spots clouded her vision making it hard to see and stay upright but she held herself up not wanting to go down so easily. Master Light then threw a punch right at her face, which made her life flash before her eyes but he stop just short of her causing a tidal wave of air to flow past her. She fell to her knees, completely spent as Master Light walked up to her.

"Are you alright?" Master Light asked as he kneel next to her, seeming to examine her face.

She just looked away from him, a little afraid to speak. Master Light just beat her without breaking a sweat, like she was nothing. How could she be Paris's protector when, someone can beat her so badly.

Then she felt something being placed on her cheek, instantly taking away the pain and Master Light moving her hand over something warm. "Keep your hand here, this should heal your wound right up." Master Light said as he backed away giving her some space.

She took her hand away from her face, to see a golden ball of light in her hand; it seemed to pulse with heat as she looked at it completely in awe of it but soon her pain started to return so she placed it back on her cheek. Her pain soon left her completely and with that the orb of light as well, filling her mind with even more questions that her brain started to spin.

"I know you must have questions, and I'll answer them at another time but I have one more trail for you before our time runs out." Master Light stated seeming to read Ladybug's mind as she got up and followed him back out into the field.

"The last thing that I want to see is how well you fight with a weapon." Master Light said, making Ladybug pull her yo-yo out but stopped as she saw him shacking his head. "Not your yo-yo, I already know what you're capable of with it; I meant this." He stated as he held out with left hand.

Instantly, light started to swirl around his hand until a golden orb of light hovered above it, seeming to dance in his palm like it was alive! Ladybug blinked as she watched the sight in front of her, she had never seen anything like it, it almost seemed unreal.

"Here catch." Master Light said, throwing the orb to her.

She caught it and instantly noticed how much warmer she felt, it seemed alive in her hands, pulsing like a tinny heart beat, completely entrancing her in its wonder. But as soon as she squeezed her hand, the orb instantly changed. The orb expanded and morphed until with a flash, Ladybug was holding a sword, instead of an orb.

The skinny blade held itself proud as it shined in the moonlight, its guard a golden-red was like that of a fencing sword from Adrien's fencing class, and the handle felt completely at home in her hand. It was as if this blade was made for her. Then when she looked up at Master Light, he was holding a sword as well but her sword couldn't even compare with his miraculous blade.

The blade itself was a pearly silver, with its edges inlaid with gold. the guard arched itself toward the point of the blade and on the underside of the guard were what looked like see through metal feathers, and the clear crystal that was placed in the center of the guard shined beautifully in the presence of Master Light.

"Let's see how well you handle yourself in sword play." Master Light said.

Ladybug smiled slightly as she took her stance, she was confident in her sword play though she knew that Cat Noir was more adept in it than her, she knew she could hold herself well with a sword. But the way Master Light held herself made her hesitate yet again with how confident he held himself. He was thousands of years old, which she still had a hard time believing, it made sense that he would be confident in his sword play.

But why would he need her help if he was already this powerful, she even felt like he was holding back which put even more questions into her already confused mind. Shaking away her thoughts, she pointed her sword at Master Light and prepared herself for the worst. Master Light lunged, slashing with an over head arch which she blocked and instantly regretted her decision as her whole body shook from the impact.

But she quickly shook it off as Master Light through a barrage of slashes and thrusts at her, leaving no room for her to attack. She quickly deflected the next attack and sent a thrust in Master Light's direction, which he deflected with ease, but Ladybug kept up on the offensive sending her own combinations of slashes and thrusts, which put Master Light on the defensive. But the more that she tried to break through his guard the more impervious it seemed to get, as her blade hit nothing but his blade for what seemed like a long time. But then with out worning, Master Light jumped away from her, and it his place appeared a black figure that she recognized instantly.

"Cat Noir!? What are you doing here?" Ladybug asked, surprised to see him here and glad that he was.

"We're a team right? I can't leave you to fight alone." Cat said, with sweat pouring down his face which made Ladybug worry slightly.

But before she could say anything else, she fell through a whole again, and landed on her balcany. She quickly looked up to see the whole close, leaving her back at home with her head full of more questions than answers.

(Cat Noir POV)

Cat Noir watched in horror as Ladybug fell and disappeared again, leaving him alone with the ackumatized victim whole had kidnapped her. His mind was filled with confustion, exshastion, and an unrivaled rage that he had never felt before until now, as he glared at the golden knight. The golden knight just stood there, seeming to mock him with his silence. 'There goes your lady, what are you going to do now?' He seemed to say with his silence making Cat grit his teeth.

Cat quickly grabbed his staff and lunged at the golden knight, but right as he was about to hit, the golden knight disappeared in a golden flash, then even before Cat could touch the ground, got his head slammed into the ground, and his left arm bent behind his back to keep them there.

Cat growled in pain and anger as he struggled against the golden knight but couldn't even budge him.

"You need to calm down Adrien." The golden knight said in a hollowed voice which instantly made Cat Noir stop.

How could this ackumatized victim know who he was, does that mean Hawk Moth knows who he is too? He would have to play it cool if he wanted to throw him off, "Adrien? Who's that? I'm Cat Noir not Adrien." He said as cooly as he could, but the knight just laughed.

"Sure, and I'm Alexander the Great," He said with what sounded like sarcasm but Cat couldn't tell with the knight helmet making his voice hollow.

"Anyway, Ladybug is safe, I just teleported her to Paris." He informed which made Cat's anger soften slightly. "So, you aren't after our Miraculous?" Cat asked as he groaned in pain, which surprisingly made the knight get off of him.

"No, if I wanted your Miraculous I would already have it; besides Plagg seems pretty attached to you so I don't want to break you two up." He said which instantly made Cat's ears perk up.

"Wait you know Plagg?" He asked as he nursed his wrist.

"I know him, as well as Tikki, Wayzz, Nooroo, Duusu, and the rest of the Kwamis, but thats not the reason why you are here." He spoke.

"Yea I came to help Ladybug but now she's gone." Cat said as he stood up brushing the dust off his suit.

"So, is there a reason as to why you're keeping us appart?" Cat asked extending his staff and leaning on it.

"Both of you have excellent teamwork, but you're individual abilities still need some work and then some for the dark times that are coming."

Cat's neck hairs stood on end, "What dark times?" Cat asked trying to decipher any ulterior meaning to the knight's words but came up with a blank.

"Hawk Moth isn't your greatest enemy, an even darker force is coming and with the way you and Ladybug are now, I'd say your final goodbyes before that time comes." The knight explained.

Cat Noir paled, there was someone more dangerous than Hawk Moth? He was expecting, that after they beat Hawk Moth then Cat would finally be able to woo over Ladybug's heart and then settle down but now, that plan shattered like glass at the knight's words.

"Now, there are a bunch of things that need to be explained but unfortunately I have an engagement to attend to, so tell Ladybug that if you guys want to know more, ask Wayzz about the Creator of the Miracle Box understand?" The knight said as he started waving his finger in a circle.

"Wait! Who are you?" Cat asked as he heard the sound of rushing wind under his feet.

"You can call me Master Light." Master Light said with a bow as Cat fell through the ground, and landed on his bed, completely dazed at what happened.

(Corrin POV)

Corrin sighed as he quietly closed his room door, finally in the clear of anyone knowing that he was gone almost all night. He smiled as he jumped into bed, he definitely knew that Marinette and Adrien would be awake all night trying to figure out who he was, but that thought also made Corrin frown slightly. Ladybug and Cat Noir had a lot of work ahead of them if they were going to be ready for the challenges that were ahead of them. They both surprised him with how determined they were then they were standing up to him. Ladybug with her knowledge of hand-to-hand combat and her sword play, and Cat Noir's determination to help Ladybug no matter what both impressed him immensely but the weaknesses they had were all to clear and accessible to anyone who saw these weaknesses.

Corrin would have to work those out of them but what really bothered him was that they seemed to not be using their Miraculous to their full potential yet. Even with his memory restored, some of them were still a little fuzzy and unclear to him, and the ones about the designs and functions of the Miraculous were those unclear memories that he needed to figure out while he still had time to help them.

A tapping on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts as he opened his eyes to see Tikki, looking at him with her big dark blue eyes in worry. "How did you know?" She asked as she sat on his chest.

Corrin smiled kindly as he gently stroked the antenna on her head, which seemed to calm her down slightly, "I overheard you talking to Marinette while I was about to knock on her door." Corrin said as Tikki's eyes widened. "I felt so stupid after I actually went over the facts; it was so ovious, but I'm guessing thats not the only reason why you are here." Corrin guessed which made Tikki nod.

"Is the greater evil you mentioned, you-know-who?" She asked with fear written all over her face.

Corrin nodded, "I know you don't like to talk about him, so I won't answer any more questions on that matter until it is time." Corrin informed.

"But, how is he still alive?! You sacrificed your life to kill him while saving us and Evelyn so how can he still be here?" She asked in a flury, almost getting loud enough for Corrin to start to worry about being caught.

Corrin sighed slightly,he knew that Tikki wouldn't stop asking until he answered, so Corrin answered, "He was still in his spirit form so, the most possible explanation is that I just interrupted his atomic balance enough that he went dorminte,"

Tikki nodded

"But I can sense his darkness growing stronger, which means soon he'll awaken and true darkness will descend upon Paris if we don't work together to stop this." Corrin finished.

"I'm ready to help with what ever you need, but I don't like lying to Marinette." Tikki informed.

"I agree, I don't like it either, but if I'm going to train them, they're going to have to take me seriously and this is the only way to do so."

Tikki nodded in agreement, hugging Corrin before she left, leaving Corrin to ponder on how everything was going to work out.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, SonicRebelHD here bringing you another chapter in my story. This one was very interesting to right and I hope you all like it. Please leave a review if you liked it and if you have any suggestions for villains please send me your ideas, all ideas are appresiated. Thank you for your support, and enjoy! (I do not own Miraculous)

Chapter 9

The History of the Miraculous

(Marinette POV)

Marinette stared exhausted at the ceiling, completely worn out from the night before and for the hundredth time in her life, she wasn't sure how to procede. Cat Noir had contacted her ten minutes after she got teleported back to her balcony, and told her Master Light suggested that they ask Wayzz about the Creator of the Miracle Box which puzzled her to no end. Cat Noir didn't know who Wayzz was (at least to her knowledge) but she knew and the thought that Master Light knew every single kwami by name really threw her off.

Either Master Light was on their side, or he was a stalker with a whole lot more power than they had.

That was what worried Marinette, if he was an enemy, then they didn't stand a chance, but if he was an alley then they would be able to take on the coming darkness or whatever that was. Marinette sighed, as she thought about it, going to Master Fu to see Wayzz would be the smartest course of action, but Master Light said that both of them should go listen to Wayzz which really hampered her.

"Whats wrong?" Tikki asked with a yawn as Marinette got up and started to pace her room.

"I'm just stuck, I'm not sure if Master Fu would let us both see him at the same time, and I'm still shocked that someone knew who I was under the Ladybug mask." Marinette said as she paced trying to walk her frustration off.

"Master Light is a very perceptive person Marinette, it was inevitable that he would find out who Ladybug and Cat Noir were." Tikki explained which made Marinette stop in her tracks.

"Wait, you know who he is?!" Marinette asked with shock, not expecting Tikki to know anything about him.

"I remember bits and pieces Marinette, when I first met him it was a few thousand years ago, the only thing that I remember about him was his armor and his crazy awareness skills." Tikki explained which made Marinette relax slightly. "So he was telling the truth about knowing the qwamis, thats very unsettling." Marinette said as she sat down, rubbing her overly tired eyes.

A sudden knock on her floor door made Marinette yelp as she almost fell off her seat, she quickly composed herself before she asked, "Yes? Who is it?" Marinette called as she motion for Tikki to hide, who quickly did so.

"Hey its me Corrin, I heard you walking around up there and I thought you might be hungry so I made you this." Corrin's voice said as he opened the door and slide a plate of what looked like french toast into her room and closed the door without showing her his face.

"I have work today so I have to go, do you need anything while I'm out?" Corrin asked which made Marinette's heart melt.

"Thank you Corrin, I don't need anything but if father mentions anything I'll let you know." Marinette said, completely touched by his offer.

"No problem, see you later." Corrin said as she heard him going down the stairs until there was silence once again.

Marinette went and grabbed the plate and ate as her thoughts over took her once again. Corrin kept on surprising her with how kind and considerate he was, not many people would go out of their way to do something for her and that made her heart flutter. A blush slowly crept to her cheeks as she thought of Corrin's kind smile, intense sapphire eyes, and his handsome face, making her sigh in delight; but she quickly caught herself, shaking her head to clear her thoughts as she went to her phone and found Master Fu's number.

"I'm going to ask Master Fu to see if he would agree to a meeting with us." Marinette told Tikki as she pushed 'call' and waited.

"Ahh Marinette how can I be of service?" Master Fu answered.

"Would you be willing to met up with me and Cat Noir?" Marinette asked.

"Thats a strange request Ladybug, why would you need that?" He asked as Marinette took another bite of her breakfast.

"Last night we encountered a man who claimed to know the kwamis and the Miraculous while also claiming to be thousands of years old. He told us to ask Wayzz who created the Miracle Box." Marinette explained as she heard a gasp in the background.

There was silence on the other line, before Master Fu stated, "Alright, both of you may come as your persona, but come one at a time, thirty minutes apart so that it isn't too suspisious." Master Fu explained.

"Understood I'll be there right away." Marinette said as she hung up and quickly finished her breakfast, then transformed into Ladybug before launching herself towards Master Fu's place.

About half way to Master Fu's, Ladybug flipped her yo-yo, found Cat Noir and pushed call, it wasn't even a three seconds before he picked up, "Hello Bug-a-boo how can the Cat help you?" He asked which made Ladybug roll her eyes as she smiled.

"Cat, Master Fu agreed to meet with us both but he wants us to arrive at separate times, thirty minutes apart if you can manage that?" Ladybug informed. "Ok got it, I need the address but I'll be there in thirty minutes." Cat said.

Ladybug quickly sent him the adress, and then made her way to Master Fu's place with a nervous anticipation in her stomach. She knocked on the door as she opened it to see Master Fu and Wayzz both waiting for her, with serious looks on their faces.

"Hello Ladybug, please have a seat. Would you like some tea?" Fu asked as he started to poor some tea into a cup.

Ladybug said her thanks as she took a few sip here and there waiting for Cat Noir to make his apperence. It was long before they heard a knocking at the door, with Cat Noir walking in with a nervous smile on his face. He looked tense but his playful smile told Ladybug other wise as he sat next to her.

"Thank you both for trusting me enough to have me join this." Cat Noir said which made Ladybug smile.

"I trust you more than anyone Kitty, don't forget that." Ladybug said as she turned her attention to Wayzz who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Before we get started, why don't you two tell us what happened last night, Wayzz has an idea about who you're talking about but he wanted to make sure just in case." Fu explained.

So Ladybug started to relay her part of the story, going over the obduction, her and Master Light's fight, and finally her appearing back home. Then after Cat relayed his story, Wayzz had a face of excitement as he stared wide eyed at them both.

"So he is alive." Wayzz said in a hush.

"Wait alive? What do you mean? Who's Master Light?" Cat Noir asked as Ladybug nodded in agreement.

"I-its hard to explain," Wayzz started as he sat in between them and Fu.

"Master Light is many things: The most powerful human I've ever met, the kindest person I've ever met, and an old friend of mine and the kwamis, and many more things." Wayzz said.

"But what he's known for or at least it mentions him is that he was the one who made the Miraculous, and the Miracle Box that holds the Miraculous." Wayzz said as Ladybug's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Wait how does he even know you, is it really true that he made our Miraculous, and why is he here now?" Ladybug asked as the questions that flooded her mind suddenly flew through her mouth before she could stop herself.

"I know that you both have questions, but I don't have all the answers and I don't remember everything since it has been so long since I even thought about Master Light but I'll recount the kwamis story which hopefully will answer any questions that you might have...if you both are willing to sit through it." Wayzz said.

Ladybug nodded, she was excited to hear the story about how the Miraculous were made, she had always wondered why the Miraculous was created and who created it, but this would also tell her if she could trust Master Light and if his intention are for good or for evil.

Cat Noir nodded as well, which made Wayzz smile, "Now at the beginning of creation, we were formed and roamed the universe. We had found earth early on in our journey and quickly grew to like it, living in the land called Asia for a centry." Wayzz started, making Ladybug lean in, in antisipation.

"Then on the summer sulstice, someone finally managed to see us. Master Light, as we now call him, for some reason had the ability to see us and for the first time in our lives we made contact with a human." Wayzz said.

"We quickly became friends and followed him into a crystallized cave, where we all played and got to know Master Light and he us. He was very observent, watching us while we played, asking questions about us until he realized the power that we posested." Wayzz said.

"Did he enslave you guys like Hawk Moth did with Nooroo?" Ladybug asked, but Wayzz shook his head.

"No, but he was concerned; you see Plagg and Tikki with out the Miraculous restrictions could do things that shouldn't be possible. Even with the restrictions of the ring Miraculous, Plagg made the dinosaurs exctinct. So you can imagine what he could do without the Miraculous restrictions." Wayzz explained as Ladybug swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Tikki, without her Miraculous' restrictions, could revive the dead. But with some explaining from Master Light, we understood that that was not a good thing, so he started right away on creating accessories that could suppress our powers while giving us and whoever wielded the Miraculous a limitless amount of possibilities of what could be done, or at least thats how he explained it."

"Wow!" Ladybug breathed as she glanced at Cat who seemed to be entranced in the story which made her giggle slightly.

"And as he worked on the Miraculous and the Miracle Box, he had his apprentice Evelyn to get to know us and play with us. Pretty soon though, our fun came to an end. After twenty years, the Miracle Box and the Miraculous were complete and with that, a Kwami named Krad Nirroc went bazerk. He tried to destroy Master Light's work and us with a dark power that we had never seen before, but Master Light was able to hold him back long enough for us and Evelyn to escape before the whole mountain colapsed, leaving Master Light dead under the rubble and Krad vanished with out a trace...or so we thought." Wayzz said.

Ladybug had almost started to shed tears as she listened, she couldn't believe that someone would sacrificed everything for the kwamis. Master Light must have been a good person in order to do that, but how was he still alive, and how was he able to destroy a mountain? She quickly shook her thoughts out of her head as she listened to Wayzz, "If Master Light is still alive, that means that Krad is still out there somewhere which must be the greater evil that Master Light was talking about." Wayzz concluded making Ladybug and Cat say, 'AHHH!' at the same.

"But who is Krad Nirroc? You guys never mentioned any other kwamis other than yourselves and the ones in the Miracle Box." Cat asked.

Wayzz was silent for a little while before he spoke again, "I was never really close to Krad; Plagg and Tikki knew him the best because they all were together when I came around."

"But I do know that he had a very different power than the rest of the kwamis, though I didn't find out what that power was until he attacked Corrin. He had a very dark power, something that Hawk Moth could never create or control, and it was the kind of power that was not meant for anyone, except a demon." Wayzz explained as Ladybug paled.

There was silence for what seemed like a long time as Ladybug pondered the information that flooded her mind. 'So to tally but the notes: One, Master Light is the good guy, Two, Master Light is OP, Three, the evil thats coming could be Krad Nirroc a Kwami who process a dark power meant for a demon. Well thats swell.' She thought as she giggled at her sarcastic remark.

"Oh wait, you haven't finished your story. What did you guys do after the moutain colapsed?" Ladybug asked.

Wayzz smiled at that, before he continued, "Well, after the mountain colapsed, Evelyn moved us to a secure location where she safely bounded us to our Miraculous using the instructions that Master Light gave her before he died. But she needed help if she was going to protect and use the Miraculous in the way that they were made so she convinced her brothers, John and Andrew to join her and that started the Guardians of the Miraculous." Wayzz said as Ladybug's eyes widened with wonder.

"And over time, they gathered more followers and they figured out more of what the Miraculous were capable of: Being able to transform into animal themed superheros, gaining enhanced physical abilities, and getting powers that helped them keep the peace in their time."

"Eveyln was devastated after Master Light sacrificed himself for us and her which caused a decline in her health, so she died only fifteen years after she formed the Guardians of the Miraculous. But that caused opposition to form in the Guardians, one side which Master Fu was a part of, believed that the Miraculous could be used more to help the people, while the other side believed that Master Light hadn't intended the Miraculous to be used in that way, but they thought that it was only to be more sparingly. So the Guardians split; one side the Guardians of the Miraculous, and the other, the Defenders of the Light." Wayzz said.

"Very interesting," Fu said as he typed something into his i-pad making Ladybug and Cat Noir laugh.

"After that, the Guardians soon lost contact with the Defenders, and history as you know for the Miraculous went on." Wayzz finished.

'Wow,' Ladybug thought as she let herself picture everything and shuttered at the intensity of it all. She definitely wasn't expecting the Miraculous' history to be so eventful, with Master Light collapsing a mountain, to the split of the Miraculous followers it was interesting but it was also unsettling as Krad hadn't been seen of heard from since he went bazerk. If he was still here it could mean that Paris was in grave danger and she couldn't let that stand.

"So to sum all of this up, Master Light can be trusted?" Cat Noir asked, making Ladybug face-palm herself at his cluelessness.

"Yes, he can be trusted, in fact if this greater evil is Krad, then Master Light will be your best ally and friend in this time before darkness." Wayzz said making both Ladybug and Cat Noir nod in affermaiton.

"Thank you for telling us Wayzz, I was skeptical about Master Light but now I know that his intentions are pure." Ladybug said as she stood and bowed with Cat quickly following suit.

"I have to say that all this information is definitely intriguing and now I can actually fill in the blanks to the Guardians history so thank you Wayzz." Master Fu added with a smile.

"You're welcome Master Fu, Ladybug, Cat Noir I wish I knew more, I don't even remember what Master Light looked like under the helmet but I do know that he's with the good guys." Wayzz said as he hovered around Master Fu's head. Ladybug and Cat Noir then said their goodbyes as they left and then met at the Eiffel Tower both of them deep in thought.

"Are you sure that we can trust Master Light?" Cat asked breaking the spell of silence between them. "I believe so, who would risk their lives for the kwamis if they wanted to use them for evil purposes?" Ladybug answered as she leaned against an iron beam.

"But he isn't dead...sorry I guess I'm still a little salty at him slamming my head into the dirt." Cat said.

Ladybug snorted as laugher completely took her, making her bend over clutching her stomach, "Whats so funny?" Cat asked giving her a look of complete confusion. "Well if there is someone that can shut you up then they can't be all that bad." Ladybug laughed.

"Ha ha very funny." Cat said as Ladybug heard him chuckle slightly as they stared at the beautiful city in front of them.

"We can't let Paris fall," Ladybug said with determination making Cat nod in responce.

"Tonight lets find Master Light and tell him our stand, then we can confirm if the truly is on our side or not." Ladybug suggested.

Cat nodded, making Ladybug smile slightly, "Alright see you tonight." Ladybug said as she left with a determination in her jumps.

(Corrin/Master Light POV)

Corrin sighed in satisfaction as he relaxed at the top of the Eiffel Tower, completely taken by the view in front of him. Nothing was better than working hard and finishing the day with the view of Paris with all its lights illuminating the ground and the stars flashing in the night sky; it truly was breath taking.

He had is armor on just in case anyone looked up to see him, he didn't want to cause a scene, 'A boy is stuck at the top of the Eiffel Tower!' The head lines would read in Corrin's mind. He hated being the center of attention, with being homeless for most of his life, being the center of attention usually meant something bad was about to happen.

It did have charm to it, but he would rather help people from the side lines like he's doing with Marinette and Adrien, trying to get them together and trying to help prepare them for the battle ahead. 'They should have finished by now.' Corrin thought as he looked around for them and as if on que, Ladybug and Cat Noir came into his view.

They seemed to be looking for him as the kept moving their heads in every direction, so Corrin held his finger up and willed his power to make it shine like a beacon, and it worked like a charm as Ladybug and Cat Noir instantly made their way towards him.

When they finally made it to the top, they were breathing extremely hard which made Corrin chuckle slightly, "Hows the view?" He asked.

They gave him a confused look at first before looking at the city behind them and Corrin heard a gasp come from them as they leaned back against the tower. "I-I never took the time to see the city up here at night." Ladybug breathed.

Cat Noir was silent but Corrin could tell that he was admiring the view, "This great city Paris, is a beautiful place," Corrin said as he got up and glided out off the Eiffel Tower to get a closer look. "And I don't want this to disappear, but if you are willing to work with me, we can make sure that Paris will not fall to darkness but will strive in the light of your good hearts." Corrin said which made both Ladybug and Cat Noir's eyes widen.

"So you really want to help us?" Cat asked.

"I will sacrifice everything, my time, my desires, my life, to keep everyone safe, I swear on my life." Corrin stated.

They seemed surprised by his declaration as they stared at him with dumb found exprestions, but they soon snapped out of it as they gave Corrin a determined exprestion. "So Master Light, whats the plan?" Ladybug asked.

"If you're both willing I'd like to take one day out of your week that you are free and train you separetly, in combat, and mental prowess in a fight; plus it will also be a time where you can ask questions freely and I'll do my best to answer everything and hopefully not confuse you. Do we have a deal?" Corrin asked.

They both nodded making Corrin smile inside his helmet, "Ok whenever you are free, come alone to the place that you first were teleported to that forest opening, there will be an item that'll take you back there, and don't worry it'll stick out like a sore thumb for you guys." Corrin explained.

"Until then enjoy your summer," Corrin finished as he flew off into the night looking forward to the days ahead.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone SonicRebelHD here bringing you another chapter of the Master Files. I am super sorry about the super late upload, school really had my attention during the last couple of months but now since summers making its way over I have a little more leniency to work on my story. Thank you all for being patient and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 10

A Photo to Keep

(POV Marinette)

It has been over a month since Marinette and Cat Noir learned about the History of the Miraculous, and about Master Light himself, and the summer days in Marinette's opinion couldn't get any better than they already were. Once break started, Marinette, Corrin and Adrien all took it upon themselves to hang out as much as they could for the duration of the summer which they did except for a couple of occasions.

Corrin would bail on them, saying that he had work or he had a couple of errands to run but his real plan was to get her and Adrien alone, which she was thankful for...but a part of her wanted Corrin to be there with them and something that Marinette forbid herself from thinking about; her wanting to be alone with Corrin.

Marinette shook her head in embarrassment, luckly Corrin was looking away from her as he cooked lunch. Those thoughts would invade her mind every so often, and they'd always manage to make Marinette red with embarrassment and a little bit giddy at the thought. Corrin through out the summer had been so generous, considerate and helpful that if she didn't know any better, she'd think that Corrin liked her. Which was impossible; he was helping her get together with Adrien, why would he try to help her get a boyfriend if he wanted to be with her. It made no sense! But her hanging out with Adrien and Corrin wasn't the most interesting part about her summer so far; on fridays and tuesdays, she would meet up with Master Light and learn and train under him which was a whole lot more interesting than she had originally thought.

Master Light had a way of teaching that kept her engaged and focused; their physical train was very hard but really interesting and fun, while his lectures were not only interesting, but they were almost mind blowing. The amount of information he had on the Miraculous really proved that he had made the miraculous for he knew pretty much every nook and cranny of her miraculous. She knew that she was getting stronger and smarter with each passing session, which made her proud, but also made her feel bad for thinking that Master Light was a bad guy. Then what really made her summer very pleasant was that Hawk Moth hadn't been active during her summer so far which made her worried and relieved at the same time. 'He might have given up.' She thought but quickly shook the thought away, Hawk Moth wouldn't have given up so easily so why was he not ackumatizing people; that she didn't know but she had to be prepared for anything just in case.

A buzz interrupted Marinette's thoughts as she looked to see Corrin's phone light up in alarm. "Hey, could you check that for me?" Corrin asked as he began cutting up some chicken.

Marinette nodded as she grabbed his phone, opened it, read the message and instantly went red. "I-its from Adrien." She informed.

"What does it say?"

Marinette swallowed before she read, "Hey, would you be willing to come to a photo shoot to hang out today? And if you can, please you ask Marinette if she would want to come too if you guys can't come thats ok."

"Well, do you want to go?" Corrin asked as he placed the chicken in a pan, and quickly went to wash his hands.

"Of course I want to go!" Marinette nearly shouted in excitement as she began jumping around, unable to contain her new found energy.

Corrin laughed at her enthusiasm which made Marinette's face turn a bright shade of red. "Alright, ask what time and I'll walk you there." Corrin said as Marinette hesitated.

"What do you mean? You better not be thinking that you can bail on us this time." Marinette said and smiled at Corrin's dumbstruck expresstion.

"I know you better than you think Corrin, its sweet that you want to help me with Adrien but me and Adrien want to hang out with you too." Marinette said as her blush intensified but thankfully he didn't seem to notice as he just shook his head at her.

"Alright fine, but ask what time." Corrin insisted as he watched the food.

She quickly texted Adrien and almost instantly got a replay back, "Adrien says his photo shoot is at 3." She informed.

Corrin nodded as he place some grilled chicken in front of her, making her mouth water in antisipation. As she took her first bite a thought popped into her head, 'Since its three hours until we have to be at his photo shoot, maybe I can take this chance to spend time with Corrin...Just the two of us.' She thought, her face slowly returning back to her redend state as she glanced at Corrin who began eating his meal while texting on his phone.

Before she could stop herself she asked, "Do you have any plans for today Corrin?" She asked.

"I don't think I do, I am on call for work until 2:30 so I might have to work if I get called but other than that I'm free. Whats up?" Corrin asked as he glanced at her with his heart melting sapphire eyes.

There was no turning back now, she dug herself into this ditch she might as well keep digging; taking a deep breath she replied, "Well, I thought since we have time that we could go somewhere and h-hang out."

Corrin gave her a quizzical look but smiled, "Sure, where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Well I was thinking that since you have been so kind to me and my mom and dad, that we could go somewhere that you wanted to go instead." Marinette said.

"There's no where in particular that I want to go though." Corrin said with an apologetic tone.

There was silence as Marinette thought and ate until finally an idea came to her, "How about we go to a cafe and get a coffee, or get something sweet to drink." She said and smiled as Corrin's eyes came to life at her suggestion.

Over the summer, Marinette got to know Corrin a whole lot more and she figured out that he had a sweet tooth for sugary drinks; may it be sweet tea, coffee, milkshakes, smoothys, anyone of those would catch Corrin's interest and attention in the blink of an eye. One time when they all went out, they each grabbed a milkshake and Corrin at the cutest look on his face as he drank his. It was like he was in heaven, his face showed so much delight it made her giggle.

"I'm going to guess from your reaction that you would like to do that," Marinette said with a sly smile making Corrin snap out of his trance and clear his throat. "Sure that would be fun, should we invite anyone else?" Corrin asked making Marinette mentally face palm herself.

"No, I bet Alya and Nino are busy or they're hanging out with each other so I don't want to bother them." She said as she cringed at her excuse but sighed in relief as Corrin nodded.

"Ok, after lunch lets head out, let me just get my wallet." Corrin said as he put his plate away and left for his room. Marinette pumped her fist as she finished eating and grabbed her bag, with Tikki giving her a wink. 'Alright, this is going to be fun.' She thought as she followed Corrin.

(Corrin POV)

Corrin wasn't sure what to expect as him and Marinette walked to a café that wasn't far from their home; the suddeness of Marinette's request caught Corrin off guard and that made him nervous. Especially when they had three hours to burn before heading over to the park for Adrien's photo shoot. (Corrin had asked before Marinette asked him to hang out) But as they walked toward the café, they had a pleasant conversation, ranging from their interests, to what they wanted to do in the future, to funny moments they had together, which calmed Corrin's nerves down somewhat.

When he was homeless, people wouldn't just ask him for help unless it was for their personal gain, and he could tell if that was the case with how blunt and sudden someone asked him something. But this was Marinette he was talking about, she wouldn't use him...would she?

Corrin quickly shook the thought out of his head, it was pulling his mind into a place that he'd rather not be in. But he did have something to look forward to...Coffee! Corrin never told this to anyone, but he really loved any type of sweet drink, it seemed to relax him in a way that nothing else could ever replicate and to Corrin's distane, Marinette was observant enough to actually find that out.

But the look on Marinette's face as they walked was something that he wish to see everyday, it was a smile of pure joy, something that she rarely showed to him other than a couple of times, and that was worth Corrin letting his guard down for.

"Whats with the smile?" Marinette asked him as he couldn't help but smile.

"Your smile is very contagious," Corrin chuckled which made Marinette's face go slightly red.

"What are you want at the café?" Corrin asked trying to change the conversation.

"I'm going to get a fruit smoothy, what about you?" She asked which made Corrin go deep into thought.

"I'll go with a White Chocolate Moca, yea that sounds good." Corrin said as his excitement started bubbling up inside of him.

"Ohhh that does sound good, but couldn't you make that at home?"

"I'm not an expert on drinks, but that is a great idea. Maybe I should ask to see if they're hiring then I can learn how to make it." Corrin thought out loud but Marinette slapped his shoulder.

"Don't even think about it Corrin, you are supposed to be relaxing and not over working yourself. Plus I'm not giving you more excuse fuel for when we make plans so nice try." Marinette said making Corrin laugh.

"Wow you saw right through me, gosh I need to up my game." Corrin laughed which made Marinette laugh as well.

When they made it to the café, they ordered their drinks with (after a little arguing) Corrin paying, then they found a table outside so they could be in the sun and started a conversation once more. But after about fifteen minutes, Corrin's stomach seemed to drop as an uneasy feeling settled over him. Corrin quickly used his eyes to see if there was anything amiss but Corrin saw nothing which really unsettled him.

'There's nothing out of place, so why am I feeling this way?' Corrin thought just as their drinks were served.

But much to his distain, Corrin couldn't drink, he need to know why he was feeling this way and fast before his coffee cooled down.

"Hey whats wrong?" Marinette asked with a worried tone.

"I-I just feel a little lightheaded, thats all." Corrin lied as he looked around more intently than before.

"Have a sip of you coffee, maybe that'll help?" She suggested.

Corrin was about to shake his head when he finally saw it, an ackuma was slowly fluttering its way towards a costumer who looked to be in a little distress as someone talked to her in a less than friendly way. The darkness that resided in the ackuma seemed to pulse from its wings as it desended; no wonder he felt off!

As quickly as he could without revealing his powers, Corrin weaved in and out of people and caught it right before it landed on the girl's flower hair pin. "Hey excuse m-" The girl started right as Corrin forced the ackuma into his locket making everything around him disappear with only Hawk Moth in his line of sight.

"Ahhh I wasn't expecting such a sweet surprise," Hawk Moth mused as sudden rush of emotions started flowing through Corrin making him fall to his knees.

"I'm not letting you control me this time Hawk Moth." Corrin growled as he cleared his mind and started to breath deeply which calmed his sudden spike of anger.

"Impressive, I haven't encountered someone with such raw strength and willpower before." Hawk Moth said with a surprised smile as started to close his fist which brought a deep feeling of despair over Corrin, almost making him submit but Corrin resisted as an idea formed in his head.

Instead of resisting, Corrin fought back by sending his own emotions back at Hawk Moth which seemed to catch him off guard. Suddenly, instead of Hawk Moth, Corrin saw a over head image of Paris with a circle of darkness covering a third of Paris which made Corrin's eyebrows raise in suprise. Corrin pushed his assault further, and the circle shrunk, showing more of Paris than before but then a revelation hit Corrin.

'I can use this to find Hawk Moth!' Corrin thought with a smile as he pushed himself to the limit without using his powers and the circle started shrinking at an alarming rate. "Oh come now, don't you want to avenge your parents Corrin." Hawk Moth said which caught Corrin off guard.

"Yea I remember you, if you give yourself over I'll grant you even more power than you had before and this time everyone will know the feeling of loss that grieves your scarred heart." Hawk Moth said in a soothing voice.

Corrin shook his head as he pressed his attack even further making the circle only about three miles long, "I won't let you control my emotions Hawk Moth!" Corrin spat.

"My parents wouldn't approve of me taking revenge for their deaths, they would want me to keep moving forward, making every moment count. So I'll make this moment count and actually do something useful for a change." Corrin said with passion as his head started to pound from the effort that he was excerting.

"Arrrrggg! Ackuma I renounce you!" Hawk Moth yelled, making the map disappear and restoring Corrin's sight.

Corrin exhaled heavily as he opened his eyes to see people gathered around him, with Marinette sitting in front of him with eyes full of fear and concern and the girl that he saved from the ackuma. She had bronze skin, with amber eyes and fare light brown hair that was held up with a white flower hair pin. Her eyes also showed fear and concern as Corrin shook his head trying to shake the nausea away which made everyone around him sigh in relief.

"Corrin? Are you ok?" Marinette asked as she helped him into a chair.

"I'm fine, just a little nauseous thats all." Corrin said with a weak smile.

"Y-you saved me, thank you Corrin." The amber eyed girl said as she gave him a weak smile.

Corrin thought it a little odd that this girl knew his name but he smiled slightly in response. "Don't mention it, I-I just didn't want anyone else to suffer like I have from being ackumatized." Corrin said as he rubbed his head.

"I can't believe you, Corrin." Marinette said with mock anger as she put her hands on her hips.

"You willingly put yourself in a position that would have ended up with you suffering again if you had failed to resist Hawk Moth's influence... Why?" Marinette asked with a tear coming from her eye.

Corrin just stood there in bewilderment, he wasn't expecting that the action that he took would make Marinette worry this much, and after looking around it seemed that everyone was worried about him with the concerned looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, but I just couldn't stand by and watch someone get ackumatized, I'd rather me suffer through that again instead of someone else." Corrin reasured.

Then a slow clapping filled the air until it became a full round of applause as everyone clapped at Corrin's performance which made him blush a bright red.

"W-would it be ok if I got you anything as thanks for saving me? I-if you have time of course." The girl said as her face darkened slightly.

Corrin looked at Marinette who gave him a smile and a thumbs up, "Sure, I'd really appreciate it Mrs-"

"Oh I'm sorry I haven't properly introduced myself, I'm Alice, Alice Summer." Alice said with a smile which made Corrin's mind with reconistion.

"Wait haven't I served a family by the name of Summer before?" Corrin asked more to himself than her but she must of heard her for she smiled.

"I'm glad you remembered at least that much," Alice said as she asked a waiter for a refill on Corrin's coffee.

"I was the little girl that sat next to the woman in the red dress that one time you served us." She explained as Corrin's eyes widened in recogonition.

"Ohhhh I remember her, her name was Abigail right?" Corrin asked as Marinette sat next to him with a perplexed expression on her face.

"I guess that you know each other?" Marinette said with a tone that Corrin didn't reconize.

"We don't know know each other, I just know her mom, she came to the Age of Reason restaurant with Alice a couple of times while I was still a waiter there." Corrin explained as their waiter came with Corrin's refill.

Corrin thanked the waiter before taking a long drink from his cup which brought a completely satisfied smile on his face, making Marinette giggle slightly.

"Anyway thank you again Corrin, I'm sorry that I put you through that again, apparently." She said giving Corrin a sweet smile.

"I hope to see you again." Those were her last words as she got up, waved goodbye and left the café leaving Corrin and Marinette to their drinks.

"Ugg sometimes you remind me of a certain cat I know." Corrin barely heard Marinette say as she took a sip of her smoothy.

"Sorry I didn't hear you." Corrin said as he successfully kept himself from smiling as Marinette almost chocked on her smoothy.

"Oh nothing, nothing!" Marinette said with her face a little red making Corrin smile slightly.

"Well, we should get going or we're going to be late." Corrin said as he glanced at his phone to see that it was 2:30.

"By the way, thank you for inviting me out here, even though I almost got ackumatized, I had a lot of fun." Corrin said which for some reason made her face go even darker but she smiled as she got up.

"It was my pleasure!" She said with a cheery tone, as Corrin too got up and started to lead the way to their destenation.

(Adrien POV)

Adrien smiled for right as the clock struck three his friends finally made an apperance. He had been looking forward to them being there with him, and now that there here Adrien couldn't stop smiling as Marinette waved at him with a huge smile on her face, and as Corrin saluted to him in greeting.

"Hey guys I'm glad you could make it!" Adrien said as his photographer gave him the ok to go greet his friends.

"Yea thank you for inviting us," Corrin said with a small smile.

"How have you been?" Marinette asked shyly as her face reddened slightly.

"I've been better, standing and posing for hours on end can really kick my butt sometimes." Adrien said as Corrin laughed which made him smile.

"Anyway, are you guys hungry? Natalie made us some dinner/lunch if you want any." Adrien said as he walked over to his bag and grabbed a couple of plastic bags.

As if on cue, Corrin's stomach made a loud grumble making him blush a deep red; that was the first time that Adrien had ever seen Corrin embarrassed which made him laugh.

"Ignore the loud grumble wherever that came from, but sure I'll take some drunch." Corrin said making Adrien and Marinette laugh at his embarrassment. Adrien quickly passed out their 'drunchs' and talked as they ate. Adrien almost chocked on his turkey sandwich as Marinette told him about Corrin's kamikaze mission.

"Whoa dude thats crazy!" Adrien said widened eyed as he Corrin's face reddened, with him rubbing the back of his head.

"Yea, he worried everyone in the café, and me half to death. Please don't do that again Corrin." She pleaded making Adrien laugh.

"I think he have a super hero in the making." Adrien commented, and chuckled at Corrin's tomato face.

"Come on guys, I'm no hero, I'm just a guy who's willing to help." Corrin mumbled.

Adrien and Marinette both glared at him, then after seeing each other laughed at their antics. But before they could start talking again, his photographer Vincent walked up him with a curious yet excited look in his eye, "Ahh the postier, the confidence, I have never seen anything like this!" Vincent said seeming to be in a daze making Adrien look at him in confusion.

"Mr. Agreste, who's this young man?" He asked pointing towards Corrin, who seemed to be too indulged in his sandwich to notice Vincent.

"Thats Corrin, he's a friend from school, is there something wrong?" Adrien asked curious by the sudden question.

"Nothings the matter, it's just he seems to hold himself a lot more confidently than most teenagers, so it caught my eye." Vincent explained making Adrien smile in reconition.

"You know Mr. Agreste," Vincent said

"If you want, since you made it through todays gruesome schedule, I can take a few photos of you three and print them out for you?" Vincent suggested, which made Adrien's smile widen.

"Whats this about a photo?" Corrin asked, making Adrien jump slightly, not expecting Corrin to have heard them.

"Well, Vincent said that he'd be willing to take a photo of the three of us and print it. You guys don't hav-." Adrien said but was interrupted by Marinette squealing in excitement.

"YES, *cough* I mean yes please, I would love to do that." Marinette said, her pitch and voice changing in a matter of seconds which made Adrien and even Corrin blink at her in surprise. "Well if you guys want to then I don't have a problem with it." Corrin said as he smiled.

Right as Corrin said those words Vincent went and got his camera and began ordering them into different positions which made all of them laugh as each position got progressively more model like each time. After some time, Vincent finally relented and smiled at them, "Ok heres the one, now get all buddy, buddy like you just finished a challenge together." Vincent said as he aimed his camera their way.

Adrien without thinking, put is arm over Marinette's shoulder. She stiffened at his touch making him move his arm as quickly as he could. "Uhh sorry Marinette." Adrien apologized as his face increase in temprature.

"I-its ok, I-I-I wouldn't mind if we did that." Marinette said as Corrin suddenly put his arm over her shoulder.

"Come one Adrien, I can't hold this position forever." Corrin with a cheeky smile.

Adrien smiled at that as he went and did the exact same thing that he did earlier and smiled at the camera.

"Alright, say cheese!" Vincent said.

"Cheese!" They all yelled in unison, as a flash and a click filled the air.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey SonicRebelHD here to bring you another chapter of the Master Files! I know it took awhile but I'll do my best to make sure that that long of a wait will not happen again. I'd also like to thank my editor for going through my work and making sure it was readable LOL. Now please enjoy!

Chapter 11

A New Year; A New Lesson

(POV Adrein)

Adrein had a huge smile on his face as he ate with excitement, for the new school year was rushing toward him. Summer was all he could ask for: with him, Corrin and Marinette hung out almost everyday, Hawk Moth apparently took a vacation, including his training with Master Light every Monday and Wednesday, the summer certainly was an interesting one.

He still had some questions for Master Light, which thankfully it was Monday, he had the chance to ask them. But Adrein wondered if Master Light would still expect them to come to his training sessions- Ladybug hadn't mentioned anything, so he was pretty much blind to the schedule. Adrien quickly shook those thoughts away; it was suppose to be a great day, with him getting to see everyone at school, and hopefully this time if he saw Ladybug, he'd finally get to confess his feelings for her.

His thoughts were interrupted as his father grunted to get his attention, which made Adrien's stomach tighten in nervousness. "Adrien-" His father began but paused as he grabbed what looked like a magazine from his lap, "I was looking at your magazine this morning and I noticed that some of the shots that made it in weren't exactly what I had envisioned," he said coldly as he gave the magazine to Natalie who then gave it to Adrien.

Adrien looked at the pictures and froze as he saw some of the group pictures that he took with Corrin and Marinette, making nausea swarm to his head.

"I- I'm sorry father, I didn't know that I couldn't have friends there with me," Adrien apologized, hoping that his father wouldn't be overly harsh with him this time.

"I'm not concerned about that, Adrien." His father reassured which caught Adrien by surprise. "Who is that golden haired boy?" He then asked making Adrien glance at his father in confusion.

"That's Corrin, the guy I was telling you about, the one who was homeless," Adrien explained which made his father's eyes widen.

There was silence between them as Adrien continued to eat; the tension in the air so palpable that Natalie even seemed to be nervous.

"Is he still homeless?" His father asked again, catching Adrien by surprise.

"Well not necessarily. He's staying at Marinette's place the last time I checked," Adrien recalled nervously.

His father opened his mouth to speak again but Natalie cut him off as she whispered into his ear, then his father nodded before saying, "Son, if you bring this . . . Corrin here so that I can talk to him, then I'll consider letting him say here," his father said with a skepticism that caused Adrien to smile as excitement filled him once again.

"Thank you father! I'll let him know right away!" Adrien announced, quickly finishing his breakfast as he left for his limousine, with a huge smile plastered on his face.

Adrien couldn't hold in his excitement when he got out of the car and walked towards the front doors of his school. _Corrin's going to flip at the news_, Adrien thought, his smile widening as he saw his friends. His smile faltered though as he saw the downcast expressions of Marinette, Alya, and Nino. "Hey guys, what's wrong?" Adrien asked cautiously.

Marrinette's expression lightened slightly as she gave him a quick smile before going back to her gloom.

"Sorry, Adrien," Nino said as he rubbed the back of his head. "We're just pretty bummed by the news."

Adrien blinked in confusion. Nino was one of the most upbeat guys in all of Paris, so if something bummed him out, then it must have been bad.

"What news?" Adrien asked, anxiety gripping his throat.

"Corrin won't be joining class anymore," Marinette explained, Adrien's eyes widened in surprise.

"Apparently, he finished school last year. I know that we can see him at the Age of Reason or just out and about after school, but I liked the chats we had at school," Nino explained.

"Plus he's really smart and wise, I'll miss his advice and insight about things," Alya added.

Adrien nodded, fully understanding what she meant and it brought him down, knowing that he wouldn't see Corrin at school anymore. Corrin, for some odd reason, was a magnet of attention. No matter what was going on, Corrin seemed to capture their attention with ease. Whether it be his wise comments, his smile, or his strange ability to surprise them, Corrin had been the center of their group all of last year, and in that short time, had become a close friend to Adrien and Marinette.

"Well I guess since he's not in school anymore, we can call him 'Grandpa' next time we see him," Adrien grinned.

Everyone chuckled at his joke, smiling ear to ear, "Anyway, in all seriousness, after school let's take Corrin somewhere as a graduation party or something since-" Adrien suggested but quickly stopped himself before he said anything that he would regret later.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Marinette interjected as a bead of sweat trickled down her brow. Adrien and Marrinette both breathed a sigh of relief as both Nino and Alya's eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Yo! That sounds like a great idea, but maybe it should just be us so he doesn't get overwhelmed like he did during the 'Tour of Paris'," Alya suggested.

"It's been a year since that happened, he should be fine with the whole school now," Nino cut in with happiness all over.

"But wouldn't he enjoy something more . . . personal?" Alya asked with a thoughtful look.

As they continued to bicker, Adrein caught a flash of gold in the corner of his eye and when he looked in that direction, Master Light was standing right out in the open looking straight at him! Adrien's stomach tightened as he saw Master Light nudge his head towards the alley way next to a building in front of the school and seemed to teleport into the alley away and disappeared.

Adrein stopped himself from wiping the sweat from his brow as he looked down at his bag to see Plag looking up at him with a curious look on his face. "I- I have to go," he told his friends as he started walking towards the front doors of the school.

"Wait! What's wrong?" Marrinette asked, making him stop in his tracks.

"Ummm . . . bathroom" Adrien quickly replied as he jogged to the men's bathroom and locked the door.

"Sorry to sound like a broken record but, what's wrong?" Plag questioned.

"I just saw Master Light," Adrien explained.

"Wait what?" Plag asked, confused.

"I'm not sure why he's here but from what I could tell, he wanted to talk with me, but I can't when my friends could spot me from a mile away," Adrien said to himself.

"I'll go see what he wants, I'll be right back," Plag said so quickly that Adrien couldn't even protest as Plag went through the wall.

Adrien's mind raced as he just sat on the toilet and waited; why would Master Light gave him a huge fright this time? And he wasn't even sure as to what for. Maybe it was just Master Light's random appearance or maybe it was the fact that Master Light wanted to talk to him, Adrien didn't know. But the one thing that he _did_ know was that if Master Light was showing himself this early in the morning, then whatever he had to say was either urgent or important.

"Cat Noir," Master Light's voice spoke and Adrien almost fall into the toilet.

"Master Light what are you doing here?" Adrien asked as he opened his stall door to see Master Light leaning against the door as if he had been waiting there for a long time.

"I'm actually not here, what you're seeing is an illusion," he corrected as his hand phased through the wall to prove what he was saying was true.

"When could you do that?" Adrien wondered. He wanted to stick his hand through Master Light's illusion, but thought better of this when Plag flew through the wall.

"Now since everyone's here, I have a couple of things to say before your class starts," Master Light began. "During the school year, I would like you and Ladybug to continue to come to our lessons, but today I want you all to come together to our spot."

Adrien's brain did a double take as he heard the words "all of you". "Wait . . . you mean Ladybug and I?" Adrien asked but Master Light shook his head.

"Yes and no: I _do_ want you and Ladybug to be present, but I want the full team to come to this meeting- Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee," he clarified.

Adrien opened his mouth to ask why, but the bell rang so Master Light's illusion seemed to ripple at the sound waves. "Well that is my cue to leave, make sure to bring everyone and when you get the chance, tell Ladybug," Master Light said as his illusion shattered, leaving Adrien and Plag in the bathroom alone.

"I never knew he could make illusions, that's awesome!" Plag said as Adrien slightly smiled.

"Yea, it's pretty cool, now come on! I have class to get to and a very important message to give to my lady later," Adrien urged as Plag flew into his back and Adrien ran to class at breakneck speeds.

(Corrin POV)

Corrin smiled at himself as he walked up the stairs of the school without being noticed. Adrien was so freaked out, it almost made Corrin blow his cover by laughing, but he managed to keep it in and say what he had to say. Right after he finished his conversation with Adrien, however, the principle called him and asked him to come to his office to discuss something- the reason he was even at school in the first place. Corrin was a little irritated at the interruption, but he could finish the preparations later, it wasn't going anywhere, and he had six hours to work. Once Corrin was at the office entrance, he took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in," the principle replied.

When Corrin opened the door, he was a little surprised at how neat it was. Everything seemed to be organized to a tee: books on his shelves being in alphabetical order, things on his desk seemed to be frozen in place like an invisible square was keeping everything from moving from its place, not a crumb to be found.

The principle was sitting in his desk chair expectantly as Corrin sat down. Corrin sat slightly nervous at the edge of his seat.

"Thank you for coming," he said in an official yet friendly tone.

"No problem, Mr. Damaclies; so what did you want to discuss?" Corrin asked wanting to get to the point.

"Well, I know that you're eighteen now since your birthday was on the- " he started as he shuffled through some papers. "- The summer solstice; but I would most appreciate it if you would spend one more year in class," he added.

Corrin's stomach tightened- that was the one thing that he wasn't expecting. Now that he thought about it, it made sense, but that'd mess up his plans that he had. "I know, I know, you thought you had your freedom from school and now you have to come right back. But if you want to be able to go to the collage you want, then you need the hours," Mr. Damaclies continued. "Now don't get me wrong, you're smart, probably the smartest one here, but the hours would look good on your resumé," he finished.

"I don't mind coming to school, sir," Corrin said begrudgingly. He knew what he was saying was true, but now he'd have to rework his plans which wasn't going to be fun.

"Good, but if you don't mind, I have another job for you to do while you're doing school," he concluded with a smile.

"Oh whats' that?" Corrin's curiosity got the better of him.

(Marrinette POV)

Marrinette sighed as she sat down completely and utterly bummed at the events of the past hour. Why did Corrin suddenly spring on her that he was done with school; of course she was glad that Corrin graduated and was able to at least have one year of school life but- Marrinette closed her eyes as she saw his joyous face but she couldn't smile- all she could think about was the inevitable: Corrin moving away.

She had grown so accustomed to seeing him every morning before she left for school, and seeing Corrin everyday at school. She would miss his smile, his laugh, his calming saphire eyes.

Marrinette quickly caught herself, and tried to shake the blush from her cheeks but failed as Corrin's face appeared in her mind again and she melted. _What's going on? Am I falling for Corrin?_ Marrinette thought as she shook her head even more. Then someone tapped her shoulder making her freeze in place.

"Are you ok?" Adrien asked as he sat next to her,. Her face flushed even more than it already was.

"I-I-I'm fine! I'm just kinda lost in thought," Marrinette finally managed to get out.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you-"

"No, no, no, you're not bothering me, Adrien. Honest!" She quickly said before Adrien could continue. Adrien smiled slightly.

"Anyway, would you happen to know where Corrin is, or where I can find him?" Adrien suddenly asked.

"He said that he had some important business to attend to, but I don't exactly know where he is," Marrinette replied as Adrien frowned. "I'm sorry, I wish I knew more but-"

"No, no it's okay," Adrien interrupted making her feel a little better. "I just had some news that I thought Corrin would-" Adrien started but was stopped as Miss Bustier clapped her hands, ceasing all conversations in the classroom. "I'll tell you later," Adrien whispered as he made his way to his desk. Marrinette smiled slightly as she straightened herself before Miss Bustier spoke.

"Now everyone, before we start class I'd like to give a few notices," she began. "First of all, there has been a rumor going around that Corrin would not be attending class anymore now that he's eighteen. But that rumor is false. Corrin made a mistake of not reading the Paris School Policy and thought he was free to do as he pleased but as you can see, he is still here," she finished right as Corrin walked in.

Marrinette was ecstatic, but also furious. She was so glad that Corrin wasn't done with school yet and that she'd get to spend more time with him. But she was livid that Corrin didn't tell them his birthdate. She felt so dumb, she never even asked. But she couldn't blame Corrin for not telling them, with everything that he had been going through, he might have just forgotten, and she felt even worse.

But now that she knew he was 18, he looked different now than he did before. He was more calm and confident than he was when he first walked in last year. His golden blond hair seemed to shine in the sun as it got in the way of his caring blue eyes. Over all, he just seemed older, like he finally grew into his looks and style- Marrinette smiled and blushed.

"Yo, you never told us that you had a birthday? What's up with that?" Nino asked as Corrin rubbed the back of his head with a shy smile.

"My parents were working and I kinda forgot about it, but it was on June 20th," Corrin responded.

Marrinette made a mental note to write Corrin's birthday down in her calendar as Corrin made his way to his seat, smile still on his face. She returned a smile at him as he sat down, and he gave her a grin. Her heart fluttered with joy as she turned her attention back to Miss Bustier.

"Now for the second notice, we'll be having a new student here in this class today, so please give her a warm welcome," Miss Bustier announced.

_Her!?_ Marrinette thought as the door to the classroom opened and she instantly recognized the girl that Corrin saved at the cafe, Alice. She had a huge smile on her face as she walked in and faced everyone. Her bronze skin complemented her cheerful amber eyes as she seemed to be stealing glances at someone in the back row. She wore a pure white blouse that had frills on the shoulders, with dark blue jeans- she looked like a model.

She smiled at everyone before she said, "Hello everyone and nice to meet you. I'm Alice Summer and I hope we can all get along," she said in a very cheery fashion. Everyone seemed to nod their heads in agreement as Alice smiled even wider than she had before.

"Alright Miss Alice, since you are new to the school, Corrin will be your go-to guy and Marrinette will be your go- to girl for any questions you may have, be it about the school, directions, and school work," Miss Bustier said making Marrinette's eyes widen slightly.

"Wait what?" Marrinette asked a little confused.

"Well, since Corrin's the oldest and you're the most sociable, I thought it would be a good idea for your two to help Alice out since she has only been homeschooled before," Miss Bustier explained.

"Okay, well if you need anything Alice, please let us know" Marrinette said with a smile as she glanced up at Corrin who seemed to be in a daze. But he nodded in agreement which made Alice's face redden.

"Thank you both," she murmured as she walked up to her assigned seat and sat down.

_Was she blushing at Corrin? _Marrinette thought as she glanced at her, but stopped as Miss Bustier clapped her hands.

"Alright class, we have a busy school year to look forward to so please let's have a good year!" She announced as class began.

As class finally rolled to an end, Marrinette was completely and mentally exhausted. She had nodded off a couple of times during class and with the amount of homework she had to do, she wasn't expecting to get down until late into the night, something that she wasn't excited for. She glanced over at Corrin and sure enough, he was completely entranced by his homework, seeming to care about nothing else but finishing it in record time. She smiled as she grabbed her bag and walked up to him, looking over his shoulder. He was doing math, that much she was sure of, but it was completely out of her league as just watching him do it gave her a headache.

"Didn't you do this at the beginning of last year?" Corrin asked which made Marrinette jump. "And you jumped last time, too." Corrin laughed as Marrinette's face reddened.

"Haha, very funny. Anyway, why are you back at school and why did you tell me that you didn't?" She asked as Corrin stopped his work.

"To be honest, I thought once I turned 18, I would've been home free, but I guess the amount of hours I have at this school wouldn't be enough for me to get to a good college, so I'm taking the time," Corrin explained as he went back to work.

_Always working hard huh?_ Marrinette thought with a visible smile as Corrin continued to work with incredible speed. It had been a whole year since she had known Corrin, and not only had she became great friends with him but she . . . She what? Marrinette knew that he meant more to her than she let herself believe, but the only thing that she could think of that would be the same as what she was feeling, made her feel extremely guilty.

"Alright! Done!" Corrin said in a triumphant shout, startling Marinette out of her thoughts.

"Do you need anything, Marrinette? You seem out of it?" Corrin asked as he walked up to the teacher's desk and placed his homework there.

"Ummm, are you free this afternoon?" Marrinette asked as her heart pounded.

Corrin looked up in thought but frowned, "I think I have work from 4 till 10 tonight, so if you're not wanting to get some sleep then yeah!" Corrin said with a smirk and Marrinette laughed in spite of herself.

"Well we can hang out another time then," Marrinette said as her heart sank a wee bit, but his smile brought it right back up.

"Don't worry, if there is time, I'll make our lunches tomorrow so we can have something other than the school lunches," Corrin said as he fake gaged while Marrinette beamed.

"All right! I'll hold you to that!" Marrinette said, looking pleased.

Corrin smiled as he glanced at his watch wrist. His face went pale, "Oh crap I got to go, I'll catch you later!" Corrin quickly said as he gathered his things and left, leaving Marinette giggling to herself. "He's so goofy," she said to herself as she, too, gathered her things and started to make her way home. But just as she closed the front doors to the school, she caught Cat Noir leaping from rooftop to rooftop with a serious look on his face.

_Oh no, he needs my help! _Marinette thought as she ran to the side of the school, transformed into Ladybug and ran after Cat. But when she caught up to him, he didn't seem worried but, determined, nervous somehow, causing Ladybug to be nervous.

"Cat, what's going on? You seem nervous," Ladybug asked, making Cat almost jump off the building.

"Ahhh my lady, you startled me," he replied in a goofy tone, but his nervousness seemed to seep from every pour in his body, so a chill ran down Ladybug's spine. "Well, Master Light contacted me and asked that we keep coming to his lessons," Cat explained.

Ladybug relaxed, "Okay, that's good to know, but why the nervous energy?" She asked.

"Because, today he wants everyone, you, me- the whole team," Cat said so Ladybug's heart skipped a beat. That was something that she never would have expected: what does Master Light want with Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee? Plus, why would he want them all together? Her mind started to wander down a bad road, but she caught herself before she went too far.

"W-well if he thinks they are needed, then I trust him" Ladybug said as Cat nodded his agreement. "I'll be right back, I'll need you to deliver the Bee Miraculous to Chloe once I get it," Ladybug informed as she lunched herself towards Master Fu's place, hoping he'll let her take the Miraculous she needed.


End file.
